Oh, Baby
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Shariella, Tryan want to have families even though they’re in a homosexual relationship. A Troy/Sharpay baby, a Troy/Gabby and a Ryan/Gabby baby, and a Troy/Gabby/Sharpay baby?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Oh, Baby.

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: K

Status: WIP

Part: 1/?

Pairings: Tryan , Shariella

Warnings: Slash, Future fic, Pregnancy, untraditional family?

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Shariella, Tryan want to have families even though they're in a homosexual relationship. A Troy/Sharpay baby, a Troy/Gabby and a Ryan/Gabby baby, and a Troy/Gabby/Sharpay baby.

Beta: None , way too impatient.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Disney. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Finals week was stress filled for any college student. It was even more stressful when it the very last finals. Gabriella Montez knew this first hand. She always stressed out about finals, but this year it was completely different.

This would be her last year before she went into her residency. If she did well she was guaranteed a place at New York's famous children's hospital. She was working so hard to get her name on the list.

She had note cards taped all over her walls, mirror, and car. She wanted to be able to study while getting ready in the morning, and while she made dinner at night. It was a trick she had perfected by the time she had finished Pre-med school.

If she made it into her residence of choice then she knew she was on her way to opening her own family practice. It was her goal, second to having a family of her own. The second seemed impossible for so long, but now it was not only a possibility it was a fact.

Gabriella Montez was pregnant. She placed her hand comfortably on her bulging stomach. She rubbed it fondly. She thought of the baby growing inside of her. She could hardly wait the month for the baby to born.

Sighing she turned back to her studies. She knew she needed to concentrate but it was so hard. She had been studying for so long she was exhausted. She needed a break but she refused to take one.

As though her body was against her hard study habits, she felt something warm and wet run down her leg onto the seat of her chair. She gasped at first that the unclean sensation she felt before she realize exactly what it was.

She grabbed her cell; she opened it up and held down the green button. Her phone called the last number it had received. She waited patiently as the phone rang three times. Before the gruff voice on the other end could say anything she spoke, "Troy, my water broke."

--

Troy's hands shook as he put away his cell phone. He looked at the rest of the Nick's team. He was not the start of the team, he didn't even play regularly, but it was only his second year with the team. He was proud of himself however. He loved playing and the fact that he was on a professional team was even better.

The coach looked at him knowingly. Troy was lucky that the season was over and they were just having a meeting about what was planned for next year. The brunette was able to duck out of the meeting without any problems.

He hurried to his car. He called up Gabriella's doctor to let her know that they were coming into the hospital. Then he concentrated on getting over to Gabby's without causing an accident. He took the stairs two at a time as he hurried up the stairs to her apartment. He was panting just outside of her door five minutes later.

"You didn't take the stairs did you?" Gabriella smiled opening the door before Troy knocked on it. She held a pre-packed bag in her hand. She looked a calm and happy as ever.

Troy could not understand the girl sometimes. "I didn't want to wait for the elevator."

"Troy I'm on the sixteenth floor, it is not fast to run up the stairs." Gabriella locked the door to her apartment. Troy grabbed her bag and led her to the elevator. She smiled at him. "Relax okay."

"How can I relax? The baby is coming a month early!" Troy exclaimed. He repeatedly pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Calm down Troy." She grabbed his hand holding it firmly. "Babies are not science. They do what they want."

Troy nodded a little confused. He was never the best at science. He past all of his core science class in college but that's all he needed or wanted to take. He forced himself to calm down. Gabby was counting on him to get them to the hospital. It was not easy to calm down but he managed it with the help of Gabby's soft strokes to the inside of his hand.

"Did you call Ryan?" Gabby asked when he entered the cab of his car. He looked at her in confusion. She frowned at him. "Troy don't you think he would want to know that his child is about to be born?"

"I-I guess I never thought about it," Troy flushed. He looked down at his phone. It was tossed in the cup holder. "I will when we get to the hospital."

Gabby nodded. "That's all I ask." She laid her head back. She pressed a hand to her stomach and took deep breaths. Troy kept his eyes on the road for the most part but reached over to take her hand. He helped her through the contraction.

--

Sharpay paced the in front of the wait station in the Hospital. She hard arrived over ten minutes ago. She already spoke to Gabriella's doctor and he assured her that a private room was set up for Gabriella.

Now Sharpay was in the middle of trending a hole in the floor. If she was a nail bitter she would have raw fingers by now. "Where the hell are they?" She swore. She had left rehearsals as soon as Gabriella called her. She was already in a cab before their conversation had ended. She knew Troy was picking Gabriella up but it looked like he was doing a crappy job.

"Shar!" Troy's voice rang down the hall. He waved at her as he helped Gabby into a wheelchair. Then he pushed the brunette over to the blond.

"Troy you jerk, what the hell took you so long," Sharpay slapped him on the shoulder. Troy yelped and grabbed his shoulder. He looked at her in surprise, as though he did not aspect her to be so strong. "Gabby are you okay?"

"Troy ran up the stairs. But I'm fine, Shar," Gabby promised. She clenched her teeth in her next contradiction. They were still pretty minor and she was able to get through it in a few minutes. She smiled when she pulled though it. Sharpay stroked a hand threw her hair; she promised that it would be alright. "I'm fine, but I think I should get into a bed."

"Okay, right," Sharpay smiled before snapping her fingers at an intern. "Can't you see she's in labor?!" She snapped. The poor intern nodded and hurried to find out who was taking care of Gabby. "Oh where did Troy go?"

"I think he went to call Ryan," Gabby smiled fondly at the brown-eyed girl. Sharpay looked surprised. "He panicked."

Sharpay rolled her eyes but said nothing to Troy when he returned. The three were then greeted with Gabby's doctor. "How are you doing, Gabby?"

"Good, my contractions are about five minutes apart, and they're lasting about forty-five seconds," Gabby explained. She smiled lightly at the expressions of her companions.

"At least someone listened in birthing class," the doctor said. She smiled at Gabby, "Let's get you into your room and take a look at you."

Dr. Diamond had one of the nurses lead the three into Gabby's room. The nurse instructed Gabby to put on the hospital apron before leaving the room. Gabby stripped down in front of the other two putting on her gown. After so many doctor appointments concerning the baby she stopped being embarrassed about silly things like nudity.

Troy then helped her up onto the bed. She scrunched up her nose in discomfort as another contraction hit her. Troy held onto her hand, and Sharpay moved around to mop her brow.

After she recovered from the pain she looked over at Troy. "What did Ryan say? Is he coming?"

"Yeah. He's in California you know, but he said he's taking the first flight he can get. He'll probably be here in the morning if not before that," Troy promised. He watched as Sharpay moved Gabby's hair back. "He's really upset about missing this."

"He's not missing anything," Gabby promised. She smiled at Troy for a few moments before asking. "Can you call my parents? You should call yours too."

"Sure," Troy grabbed his cell phone and went to the leave the room. He knew that Gabby want her parents to know what was going on, but he also knew that she wanted time alone with Sharpay.

"Call my parents too Bolton," Sharpay called after him. She was sure that Ryan had the foresight to call them but she might be mistaken.

Troy waved the phone at them and headed into the hallway to make the phone calls.

--

"Ahh-Agh!" Gabriella cried out as she pushed down hard on the contraction. The doctor was standing between her legs. She had been working hard for nearly ten hours to get the baby out of her but it had yet to come out.

She collapsed back in the pillows a minute later gasping. Sharpay wiped her brow and Troy flexed his abused hand. "Oh god, I think it's stuck." Gabby moaned. Sharpay smiled lightly at Gabby and Dr. Diamond laughed lightly.

"It's stuck? Is that possible," Troy asked. He moved to take a peak between Gabby's legs. He could not tell if the baby was stuck or not, but he could tell that the sight of her tubes clenching and unclenching from the stress of her body was gross. He made a horrified face and returned to the part of Gabby he could appreciate. The three women laughed even more.

"Don't you worry sweetie. The baby will come in time. You're still not full dilated. Once you are we'll start pushing and the baby should be out in no time," Dr. Diamond stood back. She rubbed Gabby's knee gently. "Maybe if you're lucky, this kid's Dad will arrive just in time to see him delivered."

"Oh do you think that's possible?" Sharpay asked a little excited.

"Unless Ryan's here in five minutes, I hope that is not possible," Gabby groaned. She wished that Sharpay could understand her point of view. A few hours ago she might have felt excited about Ryan being their when the baby was born, but right now she just wanted the baby out of her.

"Sorry, honey," Sharpay gave her a short kiss on the cheek. "Hey do you want me to do a round of calls and see where everyone is?"

"No!" Gabby looked horrified. She grabbed Sharpay's well manicured hand, "I want you here with me."

"Troy, go do that," Sharpay shooed the jock. She squeezed Gabby's hand silently promising not to leave.

Gabby grabbed Troy before he could leave. She did not want the only source of testosterone to leave the room. Troy stroked her forehead gently. "Don't worry beautiful I'm not going anywhere."

The brunette's smile was cut off, as another round of contractions started. She pushed through them. She knew she was unable to get the baby out yet, but it was hard not to push, a little.

--

Ryan was a very calm person. He took pressure very well. In fact it was easier for him to worry about booking a flight, and getting his luggage then it was for him to sit on a plane for six hours on the way to New York.

He had been in the middle of lunch when he got Troy's call. He had to call the studio he was working with. He got a small part in a sitcom, and although his part had already been filmed, he was supposed to stay on set until the rest of the show was taped. But, he got the okay and was at LAX within an hour.

It was not difficult for him to find a flight as there were many traveling to and from New York City. He called his parents as he waited to board and told them what was going on. They said that they would be in New York by the morning to see their first grandchild.

Now he was in standing in front of the hospital he knew Gabby, Troy, and Sharpay were in. He knew the moment he walked into the hospital his life would be incredibly different. He would be a father, and while it was so scary he was unable to hide his grin.

He hurried inside and was shown to Gabby's room. He entered quickly so as not to disturb anyone if they were resting. What he saw frightened him so much. Gabby was roaring in sheer pain. Sharpay was whispering soft things in her ear and holding a focal point for Gabby to look at, and Troy was lending both his hands to the soon-to-be mother. The thing that frightened him the most was the crown of yellow locks pressing through Gabby's thighs.

He dropped his things to the floor immediately. He hurried over to Troy's side of the bed. He took Gabby's free hand and squeezed it tightly. He wanted to let her know that he was there. The three friends looked up when Ryan grabbed Gabby's hand. They all smiled briefly at him before Dr. Diamond instructed Gabby to push hard one last time.

The baby wailed loudly as it met the world for the first time. It screamed and screamed, as it was passed to the nurse who would clean the baby up before bringing it back to Gabby.

Dr. Diamond stuck around to make sure that Gabby was alright after all she had one of the longs births that she had even witnessed.

Sharpay wiped the sweat off of Gabby's brow and kissed her nose. "You did it girl." Gabby sighed in relief a moment later she was in tears. Sharpay shushed her, pulling her into a hug.

Troy grabbed his hand back before it became part of Gabby's hug. He turned to Ryan a big grin on his face. "I'm glad you could make it." Ryan grabbed Troy and pulled the brunette to him. He hugged the boy hard. "Shh Ry, its okay."

The two couples were pulled apart when Dr. Diamond cleared her throat. "Would you like to see your baby?"

Gabby nodded wiping her noise with the hankie that Sharpay gave her. She held out her arms for the baby.

"It's a little girl, she's 6 pounds 3 oz. and she was born at eleven-thirty, on May 17th," The doctor announced. She put the little girl into her mother's arm. She was already wrapped up in a pink blanket, and her eyes were closed. She was resting, being born was almost as hard as giving birth.

Dr. Diamond and all but one nurse left the room. The one nurse went about getting clean sheets ready for Gabby and the cradle ready for the baby. She remained silent as the four adults looked over the baby girl.

Gabby pulled the sheet back a little revealing the baby's blonde hand and tiny hands. Her face was still red from being born, but other then that she was adorable. All four adults sighed when they saw her.

"I can't believe this," Troy gaped. He had to sit down in the chair beside the bed. Ryan leaned into him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Did we ever agree on a name?" Sharpay asked. She moved to sit a bit on the bed with Gabriella and the baby.

"No," Ryan shook his head in reply. He looked at the baby, his baby in awe. "Does it matter?"

"We have to have a name for her," Gabby giggled at Ryan. He shrugged a little; he did not think it was that big of an issue.

"Just please do not name her after a dog," Sharpay said with a soft smile.

Gabby giggled some more and leaned in to kiss Sharpay on the mouth, "Baby I love your name."

"I know, but trust me it's hard to be a star with a name like this." Sharpay explained. Although truth be told now that she was getting regular roles on Broadway her name was memorable and it was one of her pluses.

Gabby made a face, "She might not want to be a star. She might just want to be a normal girl."

"I like Halley," Ryan said before the girls could start bickering.

Sharpay looked up from her spot on the bed, "Halley? I like that name. It suits her." She looked down at Gabby hoping that she approved.

"Halley is perfect." Gabby sighed. She looked at Troy, who smiled his approval as well.

"How about her middle name be after her mothers?" Troy suggested.

"What Shariella?" Sharpay said sharply. She did not like the idea.

"No, I was thinking more like Halley Sharpay Grabriella," Troy suggested.

"I don't know," Gabriella said softly. She looked at her sleeping baby. "We're going to do this again right? What if we have another baby girl? Would she be upset that she did not get to have her mother's name?"

"We'll give her Troy's name," Ryan joked a little, "How about just one. I mean we are the adults. If something happens and we get all boys after this we wouldn't get jealous will we?"

The group shook their heads. "Okay it's settled. Halley Sharpay Montez-Evans," Gabriella said. She looked up at Sharpay, "I had her, so now you should have something with her too."

"Okay," Sharpay kissed Gabriella on the top of her head.

The nurse cleared her throat. "It's time that the baby and her mother got some rest." She said. The group stepped back allowing the nurse to take the baby and put her in the cradle. She then changed Gabby's sheets. "Only one of you can stay the night," She nodded to the other bed in the room. "Everyone is allowed back in the morning as long as it's after seven."

"Okay," Troy promised that they would leave in a few minutes. He looked between the twins hoping they would not fight over who was going to stay. Sharpay was Gabriella's partner and Ryan was the baby's father so it was a hard decision.

"I'm going to go back with Troy," Ryan announced. He went to pick up his bags, "I came straight here from the airport." He smiled. "We'll see you in the morning."

There were lots of hugs and kisses all around before Troy and Ryan left the girls alone. Troy held Ryan's hand until they got back to his and Troy's apartment. They took a set of showers before curling up in bed together. They were both to in awe about their day to do anything physical.

Sharpay stayed in Gabriella's bed until the baby cried for the first time. The nurse came in to help Gabriella feed the baby for the first time. After that Sharpay stayed in the bed assigned to her. But every time the baby cried that night she was up making sure that the nurses came in to bring the baby over to Gabriella.

--

A few days later Troy and Ryan were going over to Gabby and Sharpay's. Halley and her mother had been home for a few days, and yesterday Gabby had even managed to take all of her finals even the two she missed when she was in the hospital. Both Mrs. Evans, and Mrs. Montez were taking turns with the girls to help with the baby. Mrs. Bolton and the grandfathers were still in town but they did not spend the night. It would be too crowded in the New York apartment for everyone.

When they arrived their parents were already there as well as Gabriella's. Gabby was taking a nap in her room, and Sharpay had a practice to hurry to. She was giving Halley a million kisses, already in love with the blonde, before she had to go.

"Do you think her eyes will stay blue?" Troy asked after receiving the little girl from Sharpay.

"Oh god I hope so," Sharpay put on an extra shade of lipstick before grabbing her purse. "I'll be back after lunch I swear." Then she was gone.

"Poor thing, she's been helping Gabby all night and still she's managed to keep up with her rehearsals." Mrs. Bolton said.

"It's because there are always at least five us in here in the day." Ryan joked. He sat down on the living room couch with his father and Mr. Bolton.

Troy sat down in the arm chair rocking the baby that was drifting back to sleep. "I think her eyes will stay blue honey." Mrs. Evans finally answered Troy's question. The brunette smiled.

"I hope so. How else will we get a baby with blue eyes," Troy winked at his lover.

"Sharpay could have a recessive genre, and we know that Gabriella does, so if you do then, well you don't have to rely on my genes." Ryan replied his father shifted uncomfortably beside him. He looked over at him curiously.

"Sorry, I just don't understand what you guys are doing." Mr. Evans explained. There were several nods from the other grandparents in the room.

Troy sighed softly at the somewhat narrowed minds of his parents. All of their parents had been rather supportive when the four of them had come out. Troy had been dating Ryan since their senior musical, and Gabby and Sharpay got together over the summer. They had made it work in college even when they were separated by distance and time.

They all eventually ended up in New York. Troy played ball their for three of the four years he was in school. Sharpay went to Juilliard for acting and singing and Ryan went to NYU with Troy but also for acting and singing. Gabby was the hardest but eventually she settled at a medical school in New York after four years at Princeton for Pre-Med.

A year after that, the four of them had joint marriage ceremonies. They were going to separate them, as the twins did not want to do everything together, but Ryan got an audition in California for a small role in a movie. Troy and Ryan pushed their date near the girls and Sharpay caved allowing them to join their ceremony. They never got the real reason as to why she did something so nice.

After two years of marriage bliss Gabby had an idea that pleased all four of them. "Just because we're gay doesn't mean we don't want to have families." Troy began, explaining once again what was going on.

"We thought about adopting, and then there was the thought of using a surrogate, and then well the idea just hit us, well Gabby," Ryan continued for his boyfriend. "Sharpay's my twin, and Gabby liked the idea of her baby, our baby having a bit of her and Sharpay in her."

"We wanted a baby too of course, so when Gabby asked us if Ryan was interested in lending his sperm, we agreed, but under the condition that the baby was raised with the idea that she had two moms and two dads instead of two moms and two uncles." Troy stepped in for his boyfriend.

"Lots of children have two sets of parents, some only have one parent. It's not that weird to think of the baby have two sets of parents. The only difference is that her mommies live together and her daddies live together." Ryan finished.

The grandparents all exchanged silent looks. They were not upset about the idea of being grandparents. But it was a little strange. First of all the Boltons were not sure if they should really consider Halley their grandchild, second it was just strange to hear that their gay children had created a baby with each other.

"Wouldn't that mess the girl up?" Mr. Bolton said very bluntly.

"Dad, no. No it wouldn't. Look gay people have been raising kids publicly since the 80's and for even longer without anyone really knowing that Dad and 'Uncle' were lovers. They turn out just the same as if they were raised by straight parents. All kids need is stability, love, and support." Troy explained to his father as clearly as he could.

"Oh, is that all they need?" Mrs. Bolton raised an eyebrow. "I wish I would have known that with you. I wouldn't have spent so much money on basketball camps."

The group laughed all around. It lightened the air. "We know this is hard for you to get used to. And it will be hard for us too, but we really want to make this work. I'm sure it will only take a few weeks of seeing this in action before you understand."

"We understand honey," Mrs. Evans rubbed her son's back, "You just want to be a Daddy and I think that's okay." There were murmurs all around the room of agreement and words of congratulations and luck.

"Good, because we plan to try this again," Gabby said softly as she came out of her room. She sat on the arm of Troy's chair looking pretty run down, but happy. "In two years when I'm done with my residence we want Sharpay and Troy to try and have another baby for us."

"Well it's only fair," Mrs. Montez agreed the group also agreed although some were a little surprised. "Any other plans."

"Kinda. We were hoping to at least get four kids; you know one for each of us. Obviously were not going to try something with Sharpay and me, but maybe after Troy and Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella can try?" Ryan explained to his parents. "We're not sure about the last one but something will come to us."

Troy smiled at Ryan, at first he thought Ryan would be jealous because he only got to have one child that was from his own seed, but now, especially after Halley was born he knew that could not be true. He felt that Halley was from his own seed, she was his daughter just as much as she was Gabby's nothing could change that. He knew Ryan felt the same way, and so did Gabby and Sharpay.

"So you're going to trade weeks with each other or something?" Mr. Bolten asked still curious especially when he realized that his son was actually going to give him blood grandchildren.

"Well we have not discussed that in length. We are going to talk to a specialist about what the best thing to do is. Right now Ry and I are just fine with letting Halley spend her nights here. She needs her mom, and I like to sleep." Troy joked.

Gabriella ruffled his hair. "Whatever we do it will be consistent so that it makes a stable environment. She will always go to the same school and the same daycare; she just might spend some weeks with her Daddies and some with her Mommies."

"Of course with four of us, having a babysitter wouldn't be too often." Ryan said. "But, no matter what she will know that we love her, and that we all love each other."

"That's right." Troy smiled at his lover looking down at the daughter in his arms. He could not wait until she could run, talk, and play with him. He could not wait for her to look him in the eyes and tell him that she loved him. What's more he knew that Ryan, and her mommies felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Oh, Baby.

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: K

Status: WIP

Part: 2/?

Pairings: Tryan , Shariella

Warnings: Slash, Future fic, Pregnancy, untraditional family?

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Shariella, Tryan want to have families even though they're in a homosexual relationship. A Troy/Sharpay baby, a Troy/Gabby and a Ryan/Gabby baby, and a Troy/Gabby/Sharpay baby.

Beta: None , way too impatient.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Disney. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I think I have a plan for this fic, but it's sort of fresh so we'll see.

--

Seven Years Later

--

She pressed the back of her hand to her head, turning her head from the man in front of her. "We can't do this." She whispered in soft tone.

The man in front of her grabbed her hand and kissed her shoulder, then her neck. "I want you. You want me."

"But, I'm spoken for," Her blonde locks fell into her eyes when she turned to look back at the man in front of her. Her chest heaved with passion as she was pressed up against the wall. Her breath was stolen from her as he kissed her deeply. It was sinful and wrong but she could not help, but kiss back.

She closed her eyes and clawed at the back of his shirt. She drew her nails down her back and he moaned in pleasure. He deepened the kiss grabbing her around the waist.

Quickly clothes began to be removed. She unbuttoned his shirt and it fell to the ground. He pulled hers over her head, her bra covering her breasts from view. The kisses began to move they were pressing their lips to skin that was usually unseen by everyone.

The blonde tossed her head back as he licked her throat. Her hands fisted into his hair as she lifted a leg to hook it around his hips. She ground down against his hips, suggestively.

"Cut," the director called. In the next moment the actor and actress pulled apart. The cameras turned off and the makeup crew came in to touch up on them. "That was very good Sharpay. You're always good at the seductive scenes."

She smiled as powder was applied to her face. She was always good at all of her scenes but she did not say that. "That's a day right?"

"Yup, see you next week," The director said.

Sharpay gently pushed the make-up artist off of her. She checked her watch for the time. "I'll see you later James." She hurried into her changing room. She was one of the actresses in the show, "One Day at a Time," a new soap-show on ABC.

She hurried into her casual clothes, before rushing out of the door. She hurried out of the door of the recording studio and grabbed the first cab she saw. She threw an apology to the business man that the cab stopped for.

The cab driver made a beeline to ABC's other recording studio. This one was just off of Town Square and it was often a tourist site. All of the talk shows, and morning programs were filmed there for the tourist to see as they walked by.

Sharpay tipped the cab driver well when she arrived. She hurried into the studio. She usually did not come in to the Studio after working all day at, "One Day at a Time," but she got an offer to do an interview with pretty boy Colin Ferrell. He could not make it during the regularly filming so this would have to be prerecorded.

She hurried into make-up, she needed a different style for her work on Good Morning, then she did to work on "One Day at a Time." She also had to change her outfit. But she was primed and proper by the time she got into the studio to film her talking with Colin Ferrell. The interns had done a great job at getting an audience. She also had to work with a guest co-star but she did so without blinking.

"And next on our show is Colin Ferrell. We will be talking about his latest movie." She smiled into the camera as the show began. She looked prefect despite the fact that she was running on thin time that day.

--

Ryan adjusted his hat on his head. He threw a smile at his reflection before leaving his dressing room. He walked off the movie lot with a wave at his co-star. The idea made his mind buzz. He had never had a co-star before. He was always the best man and never the groom, until now.

He waved at his director. "You better be back here in a week Evans." He heard the man say but he knew that even if he was late it would not matter.

Evans hurried out of the California's studio. He was used to traveling back and forth from California to New York. It was his first big movie gig, so it took time to adjust to being gone for three months, but today he was finally going home.

He had his job on a famous drama as a copy boy in a law firm. It was a minor role, but it paid the bills and kept him close to home.

As he got into his rental car, he heard a beeping from his pocket. Pulling out his phone he checked the number before answering the call. "Danforth, I've been coming to California for ten years now and this is the first time you take me up on my lunch offer?"

"Sorry, but you're still meeting me. I don't want to look like a fool waiting in a restaurant for you all day," Chad Danforth voice said through his phone.

"I hope you're not waiting. I'll be their in fifteen minutes." Ryan promised. Chad repeated the time and the two men hung up their phones. He was at the restaurant in ten minutes and five more he was sitting in front of a hardly changed Chad Danforth.

"You look so good Ryan." Chad stood. The two men hugged before they sat back down. "I'm sorry I haven't called. I'm busy. You know I just got onto the Lakers team a few years ago, and when I'm not traveling I'm with Taylor."

"It's okay Chad. I was only kidding. I didn't put in the effort except for that one phone call," Ryan ordered the best salmon in California and water before turning back to Chad. "How is she? Gabby will kill me if I tell her I saw you and I don't know."

"She's good. We're really good." Chad smiled softly. He ran his finger over his wedding band self-consciously. "But I think Gabby and Taylor actually talk, at least more then Troy and I."

Ryan frowned a little bit, "Sorry about him."

The basketball star shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about?"

"About Troy's horrible people skills?" Ryan grinned. He sipped on his water and then asked the waitress for bottled water.

Chad shook dark locks pushing them back from his eyes. "It's Troy's birthday soon right?"

"It's in three months," Ryan looked at Chad a little surprised. Three months was not considered soon in most people's calendars.

"I know that. Listen Ryan you know I still talk to Zeke and Jason right?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I never really thought about that. But what does that have to do with Troy's birthday?" Ryan said all of this very fast as though he was not really thinking about what he said.

"Is your hat on too tight, Evans? Just listen. The three of us thought it would be a great idea to have a guys' weekend vacation. Then were thought with Troy's birthday come up it would be the perfect excuse for the three of us to talk to him again. I mean we still consider Troy one of our best friends." Chad explained. He rushed a little bit in order to get it all in before Ryan interrupted him again.

"Yeah, I know. He still thinks of you guys as his best friends. So basically you're asking me if it's okay if you kidnap my husband?" Ryan asked. He had a large grin on his face obviously thinking it was a good idea.

"Actually we want your help kidnapping him. We want it to be a surprise. Can you get him to Las Vegas the weekend before his Birthday?" Chad asked looking hopefully.

"You want me to deceive my husband, and force him to go on a trip where he might indulge in sinful acts?" Ryan looked shocked. Then he smiled again, "Of course I will. But you're lucky his Birthday is after playoffs or there would be no way."

Chad nodded. He had to worry about play-offs too. Zeke and Jason were lucky. Zeke worked at a famous restaurant in Las Vegas, and Jason did something 'smart,' so they were able to get off without any real problem. "Great we'll take care of the arrangements and we'll pay for everything. You just get him there without suspecting too much."

"Right. Just a few questions, am I going to be joining you guys at all, because we should all really get together soon. I mean I'm sure the girls would love to get together, and our children could meet. I heard you had two of your own." Ryan asked only one question that was very loaded.

Chad lowered his eyes to his burger. He put it back down on his plate and wiped his fingers with his cloth napkin. "We only have one child. Sammie did not make it past his third birthday."

"Chad I'm so sorry. I didn't hear. It's okay." Ryan put his hand on Chad's squeezing it gently.

Chad shook Ryan's hand away. "No it's not okay, but thank you for understanding. It's still really hard for us. He was with us for longer then he's been gone. I'm just glad that Sky is so young. It will be easier for him."

Ryan nodded. He picked up his fork again but he did not use it. "How's Taylor?"

"She's good. She's doing much better then I am. I still blame myself," Chad said softly. He was glad he could get through this without tears. It took him so long to do so before he could. He had told the story so many times, that it only hurt when he could not tell it anymore. He was just glad that Ryan stopped interrupting him.

"It was a drunk driver," Chad explained to Ryan. He kept his eyes lowered just in case Ryan decided to cry that always set him off. "I wasn't drunk. She was, the other driver. She was driving over one hundred and forty miles when she slammed into my truck. It was just me and Sammie. I did everything I could to protect him. He was in a safety seat. I was able to get him out of the cab before it burst into flames. I even started CPR on him, but he died two days before his third birthday. I wished it was me for so long, but I'm starting to live again. I have Sky and Taylor. I am finally able to play ball again, and I do all I can for people who had to go through what I did. The worst part about all of this is that woman that was drunk; she lost three of her own kids. I can't even be mad at her. She lost people she loved too. She lost so much more then I did."

Ryan sucked in a deep breath. He thought about losing a child and it made him sick. He prayed everyday that he would not have to see a day like the one Chad saw.

The two men sat in silence for a while. Then Chad seemed to recover. He picked up his burger and began eating again. "Thanks for listening."

Ryan nodded right away. He felt so overwhelmed but he was sure that Chad's confession and his thanks was a process he was going to in order to heal. "We should still plan to get together."

"Yeah. We should. I know Taylor would love to see Gabby and even Sharpay again. But, the weekend in Las Vegas is just for us Wildcats." Chad explained, answering Ryan's early questions.

"You have my phone number and my email. Troy never snoops so don't worry about sending me the plans." Ryan paid for the meal and the tip. It helped easy his conscious some how.

The two men left together. Ryan gave Chad a kiss on the cheek, and they turned in opposite directions. "Ryan, is that another you're with? Chad Danforth, isn't he on the Lakers?"

Ryan snorted looking at the paparazzi that happened to get a really lucky picture. "Print what you want." He knew that if Troy saw the article whatever it said he would just laugh. Troy trusted Ryan and what's more he trusted Chad so there was no way that Ryan could get into trouble and no publicity was the only kind of bad publicity they say.

He got into his car waving to the photographer. He then made his way over to LAX. He would be a little bit early but he already had his bags packed, and he wanted to feel like he was on his way home.

--

Gabby came off her washed her hands after her lunch break. She turned to her nurse. "Let's see those x-rays." She took the offered tests that her nurse gave her and put the x-rays against the light. She looked carefully at the scan to see what was wrong. At first she saw nothing, but then her breath caught in her throat.

"Nurse what does this look like to you," Gabby asked pointing to a spot near a child size liver.

"Nothing good," The nurse said. She nodded at the rest of the test. "Everything proves that it could be related to some sort of cancer."

"That's not what I wanted to here, Mary." Gabby said softly. She began putting the x-rays into the folder. "Will you call my friend at the hospital and ask her for a list of good oncologists."

Mary nodded and hurried into the receptionist booth. Gabby steadied herself. She had to go back into that child's room and tell his father that he could have cancer. It was news that she did not want to give, and so far she was lucky to avoid it.

She stepped into the patience room. The little boy was already in his apron. He smiled at her his big brown eyes twinkling with innocence. She could not help but give the boy a small sad smile.

Then she turned to the boy's father. The smile dropped and she looked as serious as she could. "May I talk to you?"

"It's bad isn't it? Look this might sound crazy, but I don't think I can pass this on to him so do you mind if we stay in the room." The father looked worn and tired. Gabby knew that he had been to several practitioners before he had come to her. All of them could not find out what was wrong with the boy.

"I suspected this, all of his symptoms implied what the results showed on our tests." Gabby began. She kept her eye on the boy's father although she knew the boy was listening she could not bear to look at him. "Now, the thing is I am not qualified to diagnose him at this time. But I believe that he may have cancer. I'm going to give you a list of oncologist that I recommend; many of them work solely with children. The oncologist will be able to tell you for sure what is wrong with your son, but all signs point to cancer. I hope it's early enough so that he, you, even we if you let me, can fight this."

The father could not help the tears the fell from his face, but the strange thing was the man almost looked relieved. He had spent so much time taking his son from doctor to doctor and he had a feeling that they just never wanted to tell him what was wrong with his son. Now that he had an idea his son might get better, he might not, but at least he knew. "Thank you, Dr. Montez. We're really grateful. My wife, his mother gave up on finding anything. She ended up leaving. She could not handle it. But I knew, I could just tell there was something wrong with him. A little boy should not wake up in the middle of the night to cough up blood."

"No, he should not. If you would like you can check around on the list I'm giving you to-to find a doctor that is right for you. It may take several months before your will be properly treated." She said. Mary knocked before coming in. She handed the father the list of oncologist near by that were recommended.

"Once you decide, we will send them all the results of our tests. So keep in touch," Gabby said. She then gracefully exited the room. She allowed her nurse to wrap up the appointment. Gabby went into an empty patient's room and broke down in silent tears. That little boy reminded her of her little boy, and that father reminded her of Troy. He would never give up on his child just like this father did. None of them would give up on their children, but it stuck something in Gabby that made her cry. Two years of residency and then another three working in an emergency ward and it was only cases like these that seemed almost hopeless, but somehow the patient managed to have hope, that made her upset.

She cried for a good twenty minutes, then she wiped her cheeks and checked the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. She counted herself lucky, she usually only received cases of the sniffles. She still had a few more hours of work to do. Even though she was not the only doctor at the practice she knew that she could not push her patients onto them.

Today she had something to look forward to Ryan was coming home and so was Troy. They were all meeting up later for the President's Day pageant at Halley's school. Halley was really excited because she was able to perform the National Anthem on her own. She was the only second grader with a solo part. Gabby pushed through the rest of the day with the thoughts of her family who she would soon see.

--

Troy was naturally the shortest player on the Nicks. He maybe the shortest player in the Eastern conference, but that by no means made him short. He was also one of the best shooters in the conference. While he had to admit his friend Chad had to work much harder then he had to, to get on the Lakers, Troy was sure that he could play for any team and still be one of the best players.

He hoped the day when he was traded never came. He trudged onto the expensive team bus, with his duffle bag in hand. The team had traveled to Boston to play the Celtics. He had been gone a total of five days, but his heart was aching to get home. He did not know how Ryan could stay in California for so long without seeing his babies. This is why Troy dreaded the day that he was traded, even if the trade brought him more money or more fame.

He stashed his bag on the top rack before sitting down in his seat, in front of him was the point guard and behind him was the forward. They looked like a train had hit them, and Troy was sure that it was because they spent all night with the cheerleaders and fangirls.

"Bolton you should have been there. It was so awesome. There was what ten girls there, three of them had to be barely legal." The forward said. He and the other guys always teased Troy for being so faithful. "There were even some boys there and they were fine."

"That's great guys, but you know I can't do that to Ryan," Troy stretched back in his seat looking much like a cat in front of a bunch of dogs.

"Oh come on. If you wanted to actually be faithful you should have tried out for football. You spend half your season away from home, he expect you to cheat." The point guard said. None of the guys cared very much that Troy was gay. No one who knew anything about Basketball was, not since players were diagnosed with HIV in the nineties.

Troy shook his head. He thought the guys were just foolish. "You don't understand. It's not for Ryan that I don't cheat. If you were in love with someone the way I was in love with Ryan you would not be able to cheat either. You would know that cheating only tainted what you held so important to you."

"Hey, are you saying that I don't love my wife?" The forward said. The point guard nodded to the question.

"Not the way I love Ryan," Troy explained. He then changed the subject before the guys could tease him about the way he loved Ryan. "I just can't wait to get home. My baby girl is going to perform in her school's pageant. I can't wait to see her."

"Aww, Halley is singing?" the point guard asked. When Troy nodded, he pushed him on the shoulder. "You should have her sing at one of our games Troy."

"Well, I don't know if she's ready for that," Troy said. He had never really thought about Halley singing the National Anthem before one of their games. Now that he thought about it there was a wide range of people that sang, mostly women, but of all ages. Halley was not too young; it was whether or not she would get nervous about performing in front of so many people.

The guys on the bus joked around some more, before most rested up before they returned home. They would have a short two day break before they would have to play again, but this time it was at home.

Troy was unable to sleep. He had a full nights rest. So instead he checked his email on his phone. He chuckled lightly at the picture of Ryan kissing Chad on the check. It was already on MSN news. He loved the caption that went along with it. He would have to ask Ryan how Chad was. Then he would have to call Chad and yell at him for stealing his husband.

It only took a few hours before the team was back in New York. They filed off the bus, and were able to go home immediately. Troy put his bag into the trunk of his car. Then he called Gabby up.

"Is Dr. Montez in?" Troy asked when Debbie the receptionist picked up. He waited the few minutes it took for Gabby to get to the phone. He got in the car and turned on the radio while he waited.

"Troy, don't tell me you're stuck?" Gabby sounded worried. She could not image what Halley would think if Troy was not there to see her first real performance.

"Not at all, I just wanted to make sure about the arrangement. I'm picking up Aidan and you're taking care of Julius?" He asked putting his car in reverse. Aidan Ryan was their five-year-old and he went to the private Pre-Kindergarten and Kindergarten school, La Petite, but Julius Troy was too young to go to the school, so he stayed at a local, but up scaled daycare. They were both within five miles of each other, but with everything going on today the duty of picking up the boys was split just to make things easier.

"That's right, Troy," Gabby sounded like she was smiling. Even though it was a little annoying that Troy called to double check almost every time it was his turn to pick up one of the kids, she knew it was just in his nature to make sure they were being taken care of. He even called sometimes to make sure that she and Sharpay were able to pick them up.

"Great, I'm here a bit early. So if you need me to pick up Julius I can. Otherwise I'm going to pick up Aidan and head over to the auditorium." Troy said. Gabby told him that she would be off in just a few minutes and would be able to pick up Julius on the way to the school.

Troy hurried to pick up his little boy. He could not wait to see that blond hair brown-eyed boy that he fell in love with five years ago. He was of course careful about driving especially in New York. He parked on the street and hurried in before the meter ran out.

"Mr. Bolton it's good to see you again." The daycare's director said. She nodded to the room that Aidan was in. She loved the entire family. She loved it when Halley had come to her school, and she could not wait until Julius took his turn. She had been very accepting of their family and it was never an issue to her.

"Halley's performing in her school's pageant today. Even Ryan's coming home for it," Troy said, as he made his way over to Aidan's class.

"I know, everyone knows, do you think Aidan hasn't gone more then ten minutes without expressing how much he wants to see his Daddy."

Troy chuckled and opened the door to the class. The actual class ran from ten to two, however from six a.m. to seven p.m. the students were allowed to stay at the school as a daycare center. There were a few kids still in the room, but most were already gone, Fridays were like that.

"Dad!" Aidan sung out before launching into Troy's arms. The basketball star had his face painted with kisses. Troy laughed pulling Aidan back and setting him on his hip. Aidan had blond hair like his mother and sister, and brown eyes just like his mother, but also like Troy.

"Is Daddy here yet?" Aidan asked, his eyes shimmering with delight.

"Not yet, but he's on his way. He's going to meet us at your sister's school," He promised. "Are you ready for a long week at Daddies'?"

"Yes. Being at Mommies' was good, but they need a break," Aidan said. He slipped from his father's arms and hurried to grab his things and his coat from his cubby.

"How's Aidan doing?" Troy asked his teacher. She thought it would be hard for her to keep up with four parents, it often was, but not with this family. They communicated better then most traditional families, and way better then the untraditional ones she had seen.

"He's doing pretty well. I did have to scold him a few times for interrupting in class, but today I think he had a valid excuse." She winked. "Three months is a long time for a child."

Troy nodded it was hard for all of them. Ryan was actually the one with the most responsibilities. His role in the television drama that he was in was very minor, and he was usually done with work by two, so he could pick up both the boys from school before going home. Gabby had a full job, she was usually at work around eight and home by five or later. Sharpay's schedule was always so different. Some days she would be done by one and some she would not start until one. Troy was busy during the season, but during the off-season he was able to spend more time with his children. So it was hard for them when Ryan left just as Troy's season was starting, and with the girls working hard. They made it work however, and the kids were always so happy and getting so many praises from their teachers that they knew they were doing a good job. It was hard, but they were not alone.

They said good-bye to Aidan's teacher and his friends. Troy put Aidan in his booster seat in the back before heading over to the auditorium. "How was class today?"

"Good. We got to finger paint, by numbers," Aidan said softly.

"Who did you play with at recess?" Troy asked again. With four parents it was often hard for all of them to keep track of what was going on with their kids, but they found that the best way to get filled in was to ask.

"Wendy, and Evan," Aidan said softly. "How come he had my last name?"

"Evan can be a last name or a first name. But Aidan you're last name is Evans, with an s," Troy explained. He looked in the rear view mirror catching his son's blush. "I love you."

"I love you too Dad," Aidan said softly. He looked at the window. Troy was his only parent that had a car. The rest of his parents took the taxi, or the subway. He liked being in his Dad's car. It was so nice. Sometimes his Mommies would use his Dad's car when he was away, but it always felt better when Dad was driving.

They arrived at the school a good deal early. There were already parents there, but only a few. Most were helping their kids get ready. Troy held Aidan's hand and they went around to the backstage door. The stage-director, the third grade teacher, asked which student Troy wanted to see, and Troy told him.

Then the two stood around wait for Halley to come out, or for someone to tell them where she was. Troy and Aidan watched parents, teachers, and students walk in and out, in and out, but even when they asked again for Halley they felt pretty ignored.

Sharpay arrived nearly breathless and looking like she just saw a day from hell, she was limping because she only had one of her shoes on and she did not want to stop to put it on. She used Troy as balance to put the designer shoe on. "Am I late?" She asked.

"No, you're thirty minutes early," Troy smiled at her giving his sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thank God. I was on such a tight schedule today I was sure I would be late for this thing. Even though I knew I had time to spare, I just couldn't believe that I pulled off the day I just had." Sharpay leaned down to kiss her son on the nose. She straightened out his hair a bit, and pressed down his shirt.

"We were just waiting to wish Halley luck," Troy said. He pointed at the door. "We have been here for thirty minutes. Either she's not coming out or she's not in there. Do you think she's nervous?"

Sharpay threw her head back and laughed. "Halley? She might have her mother's nose, but her personality is all me."

Troy laughed. Halley had her parents wrapped around her little finger, but Troy still knew that Sharpay was right. Still this was Halley's first performance, so Troy was worried.

The blonde stepped up to the door and knocked forcefully. Then she opened the door. "I would like to speak to Halley, my daughter. Tell her that her mother wants to talk to her," Sharpay snapped at the third-grade teacher. He had protested when she tried to come back stage as there were already too many parent helpers.

He left with his 'tail' between his legs. Moments later, the door creaked open. "Close your eyes! Close your eyes. You can't see me before I perform. It's bad luck." Halley ordered from inside the door.

Troy gave Sharpay a look, "Oh yeah she's your kid." He then put a hand over his eyes. He also put a hand over Aidan's eyes. His son giggled placing his hands on top of his Dad's. Sharpay covered her eyes as well. "Okay our eyes are closed. Can you come out now?"

Halley sighed melodramatically and stepped out. "I was practicing my scales Dad."

"Okay, that's fine princess, but I haven't seen you all week, and I need a kiss," Troy explained. He could not see Halley but he heard her sigh again. He had to fight hard not to smile.

"Fine, bend down, but keep your eyes closed." Troy leaned down. He felt long thin arms wrap around his neck and lips on his lips. He kissed her a second time before pulling away, "Break a leg, princess."

"I will, Dad." Halley said. She moved over to give her mom a hug and a kiss too. "I'll see you after the show okay. We're still going to get pizza right?"

"Right." Troy promised. He waited for the door to the stage to close before removing his hand from his eyes. "Do you think that princess is going to her head?"

"It went to mine. She's a good kid Troy, don't worry." Sharpay picked up Aidan and led Troy into the auditorium. They sat down together in their assigned seats and waited for Gabby and Julius, and Ryan to show up.

Aidan sat between his two parents. He stayed pretty quiet. Being second to his very talkative sister made him more passive. In some ways he was like Ryan. He had passions and desires, but he just did not make a big deal about them. He would rather just sit and take in everything around him, then be the center of attention.

Sharpay was actually quiet as well. Troy was sure she was tired of talking, as that's all she did at work. He just watched the stage crew get ready. It reminded him of his last two years of High School. Everyone was being so professional.

Gabby arrived shortly after they sat down. Julius was in her arms but he was sound asleep. Sharpay stood up giving her a short kiss on the cheek. She let Gabby take her seat moving a chair over.

"It's good to see you Troy," Gabby said softly so as not to wake her son. She looked down at Aidan and smiled, "How was your day at school?"

"Good." Aidan smiled at his mommy. He normally would greet her with a hug and a kiss, but he knew better than to disturb his little brother.

The family drifted back into silence. Gabby was thinking about the little boy who probably had cancer. It made her heart clench. She held onto Julius just a little bit tighter. She did not think she would be able to overcome news like that about any of her kids. It was so painful even just imagining it was awful.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Aidan asked. He was looking up at his mom with the most curious expression on his face. He had never seen his Mommy cry before.

Gabby wiped at her eyes as best she could. "It's nothing, honey. I'm okay." She looked up at Sharpay and Troy who were now looking at her equally surprised. "I just had a hard day at work."

Sharpay touched her wife's shoulder. "Let's take a walk. You do not want your daughter to get on stage to see her mommy crying." She stood up, waiting for Gabby as she gave Julius to Troy. The two girls left the room, and went out into the hall.

The brunette walked a bit before leaning up against the wall. She did not want anyone else to pry into their business. Gabby sniffed and wiped at her nose. "I'm sorry. I don't usually do this. I had to tell a little boy and his Dad that he probably has cancer. It makes me so sick. What if it was one of our boys, or Halley."

Sharpay took in a sharp breath. She leaned on the wall next to Gabby. She put an arm around her shoulder and gently stroked her hair. "You can't think like that Gabby. It's useless. We are so lucky are babies aren't sick. They're health and happy, and even talented. Instead of thinking what if, you have to think I'm so grateful that they're not sick."

Gabby nodded. She knew that. She had seen so much in her time as a doctor but it did not make it easy. But Sharpay was right she could not dwell on the fact that her kids might get sick. That did not mean that she could not feel sorrow for the families that did have to go through that. She shook as she cried. She never made noise when she cried, but it was obvious it was a heavy one. Sharpay put her arms around her and let her cry. She knew it was best to let Gabby get it out. The show did not start for twenty minutes so they should be okay.

--

Troy shifted Julius so he laid more on his shoulder. He glanced down at his watch. He knew Ryan would not miss this for anything, but he still wished that Ryan would not cut it so close.

"Daddy!" Aidan's young voice echoed in the room. He jumped from his seat and ran up the aisle to his father.

Ryan picked him up at a run and tossed Aidan high in the air. Troy was so impressed with Ryan's ability to throw their son three feet over his head and catch him. It was probably because Ryan lifted and tossed dancers through college. He tossed Aidan in the air several more times. Then he put the giggling boy on his hip. "Little Bear, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Papa Bear." Aidan wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and pressed a big kiss to his cheek. "I can't believe you're really here. It seems like forever."

"It felt like that to me too. I missed you so much. I wanted to see you every day and every night, and I was so sad when I couldn't." Ryan said. He carried Aidan over to Troy and Julius. He carefully leaned down to give Troy a kiss. He did not want to wake Julius.

He sat down with next to Troy. Aidan remained in his lap. He had his finger curled in Ryan's shirt, and his nose was buried in Ryan's shoulder. He just breathed in his father's essence.

"I'm so glad you made it," Troy smiled at his lover. It was hard for him to be separate from Ryan too.

"I don't think I could miss it and still hope to live." Ryan smiled. He tossed a look over Troy's shoulder. Sharpay and Gabby had returned.

"Hey little brother," Sharpay joked. Ryan was only a few minutes younger then her. She leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Gabby gave Ryan a one armed hug and a kiss. "Hey Papa we all missed you."

"Hey Mama, I missed you too." Ryan put Aidan down in the free seat beside him. Gabby and Sharpay took the seats on the other side of Aidan.

"Papa Bear I can't see." Aidan complained. The show had not started yet but he knew the big man in front of him was too tall. Ryan allowed Aidan to return to his lap.

"You wouldn't believe what Halley did today," Sharpay said, and the once quiet family began talking and communicating animatedly. Their conversation only waned when the lights dimmed and the pageant began.

Halley for the most part stayed with her second grade class, performing a little number that the second grades did, and singing in the choir. But at the end of the pageant the music director had everyone rise for the National Anthem.

Despite what genetics will tell you, Halley's young voice had a range that complimented all of her parents. She could tenor, alto, and soprano with incredible skill. She was did not need a microphone for the whole song. From the beginning to the middle to the end she was heard in all corners of the room. The end especially rang through the room with a note that vibrated off objects until long after she was done.

Everyone was impressed, but no one more then her parents. All four of them cheered and clapped. Ryan put his fingers in between his lips and whistled so loudly that it hurt.

After the pageant was over, all the parents of the students in the show waited out in the hall for their kids to come off stage. Halley's parents were no exception. They waited fondly buzzing about how good Halley was. They took compliments from parents that knew their daughter and Troy even gave an autograph to one boy.

Halley was one of the last students to leave the stage. She was dressed down, and her stage make-up was washed off. "Daddy!" She cried at once. She ran over to him and he lifted her in the air kissing her on the cheek and her nose. "Did you see me Dad?"

"We all did," Ryan promised. Gabby, Sharpay, and Troy all took turns congratulating the little girl. She was so happy that they all had seen, but since Ryan had been gone for so long she felt especially good that he had come home to see her.

"Are you Halley's parents," A young man in a dress shirt and slacks approached. He had horned rimmed glasses, and his hair was a bit messy. He spoke to Ryan and Sharpay who were standing together. He assumed with their blond hair that they were the girl's parents. "I'm Mr. Latch. I'm the music director at the school. You can't believe how amazed I was to meet this little girl."

"Mr. Latch," Halley spoke up before her parents could. "These are all my parents. My moms and my dads." She was not embarrassed about her parents. She loved have four parents, and she knew some of her friends who had more then two parents. If their parents got divorced and remarried they could have three or four parents and half siblings.

Mr. Latch looked a little surprised. He looked at the group of four, plus their children. He shook his head gently. "Excuse me. It's unique. I just wanted to congratulate you on what a great child you have."

"She is an Evans," Sharpay said in a matter-of-fact tone. She was too surprised by Mr. Latch's approach to pretend to be nice.

"Evans? Like the Broadway stars?" Mr. Latch raised a manicured eyebrow.

Troy cleared his throat loudly. "Mr. Latch I can see you're impressed. But we have a bit of a celebration to get to. Our princess is hot."

Mr. Latch nodded quickly and waved them off. He went back to the stage to make sure everything was getting cleaned up.

"I'm going home with you right Daddy?" Halley asked Ryan. She looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, your Moms need a break. But they're going to come with us to celebrate," Ryan answered. The family all piled into Troy's car and went to their favorite pizza restaurant to celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Oh, Baby.

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: K

Status: WIP

Part: 3/?

Pairings: Tryan , Shariella

Warnings: Slash, Future fic, Pregnancy, nontraditional family?

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Shariella, Tryan want to have families even though they're in a homosexual relationship. A Troy/Sharpay baby, a Troy/Gabby and a Ryan/Gabby baby, and a Troy/Gabby/Sharpay baby.

Beta: None , way too impatient.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Disney. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I think I have a plan for this fic, but it's sort of fresh so we'll see.

--

_Good Lovin'! _

_I'll I need is Lovin'!_

The music blared from the radio, alarm clock on the table beside the bed. With a whimper of defeat, Gabby rolled over and turned the clock off. Then she rolled over, possibly to curl up against her lover and go back to sleep. She winced at the cool sheets that were in place of a warm body. Gabby silently cursed, 'butterfingers, why did Sharpay have to work for the morning program anyway.' Although Sharpay had been working as the morning anchor for the national news for the last four years, after a long weekend of waking up next to her it was a little upsetting.

Gabby sighed. She sat up and stretched her arms way above her head. Then she put her feet in her slippers and got up. First she went in the kitchen and heated up the coffee that Sharpay had made earlier. Then she began making frozen waffles, putting four in her toaster.

While she waited for the waffles to warm, she went down the hall of her New York flat, and woke up her sleeping kids. "Halley, it's time to get up." She opened the door and opened the blinds for the blonde.

Then into the boys' room. She smiled at seeing her youngest son Julius awake and sitting on the floor playing with his toy trucks. She moved over to open the blinds saying, "Aidan wake up!"

She rubbed the little boy's hair, and laid out the clothes that she picked out for him the night before. Then she went back into the kitchen she was pleased to see that her daughter was in the shower.

Pulling out three plates she put one waffle on each, and a half on two. Then she cut up some strawberries and bananas. Then she buttered them, and she put syrup on them. She placed them down at the table in her kids' seats.

Her coffee was ready by then, and she made herself a health bowl of oatmeal. She sat down with her kids to eat the meal. Halley and Aidan were already dressed, and she knew they would be ready to go just as soon as they brushed their teeth.

She finished her meal and hurried to get dress and ready herself. When she returned to the kitchen to put the plates in the washer she noticed it was already done. Halley smiled softly at her and followed her mother into the boy's room, Julius still need to get dress, but he needed his mother's help.

"Can I please get a cell phone mom?" Halley pleaded. She helped Gabby by holding out her brother's clothes for him.

"No, Halley. You know we've talked about it and we don't think you're older enough to have a cell phone. Maybe when you're ten you can get one," Gabby explained. The decision had been made but Halley was still hoping to win them over, but even Sharpay thought seven was too young for a phone.

"Everyone at school has a phone," Halley pouted. She stomped out of the room, knowing that her mother was not going to hear another word of it.

Gabby did a quick backpack check, and handed out the lunches Sharpay left in the fridge. Then taking her son's by the hand she led them outside. She walked Halley down to her school. Then she grabbed a taxi in order to drop off the boys and head to work. She scrubbed a bit of syrup off of Julius as she hurried into his daycare.

"Remember, that Troy's mother will be here later to pick him up. She might be early depending on when her flight arrives," Gabby reminded the daycare's director. The girl made a quick note next to the three others she had from the family.

Gabby sighed with relief once she was alone in the taxi; it was always rough getting the kids ready in the morning, especially when she had to get them from school. But Ryan's movie was officially over last night, so that should the last time she would have to do that for a few months. She was sure going to miss it.

--

Sharpay arrived at the exact same time as Ryan and Troy. They came together, hand-in-hand. Troy held the door open for the two of them, and they stepped inside.

The room was so sterile, it almost smelt bad simple because most were not used to something smelling that clean. The lighting was grotesque, and the paint was awful, but Sharpay did not expect anything else from a doctor's office.

"Gabby," She waved to her lover, and the three went to sit down on the couch next to her.

Gabby put down a used copy of People. She turned to her lover and her friends instead for mild entertainment. "Ryan, I didn't know you had lunch with Chad."

"You had lunch with Chad?" Troy and Sharpay said at almost the same time.

"About three weeks ago, right before the pageant," Ryan explained. He picked up the issue of people, and turned to the page of him and Chad kissing in front of the California restaurant they had dined. "He lives in California, but that was the first time he took me up on the offer of meeting for lunch."

Troy chuckled again at the picture, "I remember seeing that on the internet, but I forgot to ask you about it. How is he?"

"Pretty good. I stumbled over a sticky subject for him. I had no idea that his son was killed in a drunken driving accident." Ryan explained. It was a good way to avoid the other things he and Chad had discussed, like Troy's surprise plans.

The three all looked shocked, obviously they had not heard either and if they did it had slipped their mind. "But other then that he's doing well. He said it was about two years ago."

"Poor Taylor, I should get in touch with her." Gabby softly said. She still felt that Taylor was one of her best friends, but it was hard to stay in contact with her since they were so far away, and all it took was a few missed calls before calls just stopped being made. Sharpay touched Gabby's arm squeezing it in a comforting gesture.

The friends fell into a comfortable silence, all thinking about Chad and Taylor, and what it would be like to lose one of their children. The doctor approached without any of them noticing. Dr. Diamond cleared her throat startling the group. She had been the doctor for all of their children and it only seemed natural for them to be back to see her.

"I'm so glad to see you four again. How are my babies doing?" She said. She let them into a consulting room; this was not about a check up today.

"They're all doing really well. I'm sure my mom is taking them to see the new Disney movie right about now," Troy laughed. He sat down in one of the four chairs on this side of the desk.

Dr. Diamond sat down next to her colleague a genetics specialist. Dr. Lynx had helped create the embryos that gave life to Halley, Aidan, and Julius. It appalled the four to do so the traditional way.

"So you're thinking about having one more?" Dr. Lynx asked. He was so excited. He still had many eggs, and semen from all four present.

"It was always our plan to have four," Ryan answered confidently. "It would be ideal if we could have one from different sets of the four of us. But Sharpay and I don't want to risk the health of the baby, seeing as we are twins."

"That's your wish, but I could probably to something to ensure that the baby would come out as normal as possible," Dr. Lynx promised, but he knew the decision was already made. "So you're asking yourself which egg and which semen you should use next."

The four nodded a little on edge about Dr. Lynx's comment, but then again they did not know how advanced genetic science was. "Well, I have some interesting news for you. You may or may not be aware that in the last fifteen years research has been done to produce embryo and lately children from two females and one male. What happens is you create an embryo using semen and an egg. Then when the embryo is only a few hours old DNA from the embryo is taken and placed inside the egg of a second female. The baby will have the genetic traits and characteristic as the first to parents, but any genetic abnormalities can be correct when the DNA is put in the egg of the third parent. What is produced is a health baby. Only one mother would be able to carry the baby however, but three of you will be able to take create in his or her make up."

"You mean Gabby, Troy, and me?" Sharpay asked. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her parent. The idea excited her. The thought that Gabby and her could use their DNA to help create one baby, granted it took Troy's DNA to do it, but it was still exciting.

"That's what you expressed earlier." Dr. Lynx pointed out.

The three that would be included looked over at Ryan. Troy was the one to speak, "If we decided to do that would you be okay with it. We don't want you to feel left out."

Ryan looked really surprised. "Are you kidding me? Do you look at Halley and think I wish I had been apart of that?"

"No, I think I am apart of that," Troy said softly. A look of appreciate crossed his face. "Oh, I see. Ryan's right, this baby would be his as well as ours. I mean Sharpay is his twin, it's not like the baby isn't related genetically."

The girls nodded smiling, they were in on the decision but it was really up to the guys to decide. Gabby brightened even more. "Hey, I have an idea. I know that Ryan is getting the short end of the stick here. I mean the three of us are all going to be directly related to three of the four children and Ryan's only related to one. And I know we always said we only wanted four kids, but what's one more. Sharpay and I can be pregnant together and have a set of Irish twins."

"Umm, Gabby I'm Dutch," Sharpay softly told her wife.

"It means we'll have two children in the same year, but not the same day." Gabby said softly.

Troy got a funny look on his face. Then he said with a fiend whine, "_But_, Gabby that means you'll get to have four babies." The four all laughed lightly.

When it got serious again they all looked at each other silently discussing it. Finally Ryan spoke up. "I think we have a decision. We're going to try this three-parent thing, but Gabby and I are also going to have one. You did say babies had been born before with three parents, right?"

"Yes, we have over a hundred families that have participant. I know that does not sound like much, but it was just approved a little over five years ago, but the money it takes to create the embryo is granted by the government. I think this will be the last year we will be receiving grants like this. The babies turning five this year have all been given a clean bill from their family doctors." Dr. Lynx said.

"That's another thing," Sharpay pointed out, "We do not want our baby to have to go through a bunch of tests."

"The only tests we will do will be in the first two days the baby is born, and a few during the pregnancy. Then the baby is all yours. You are encouraged to send us normal doctor charts, etc to help us to keep up with them as they grow, but you do not have to," Dr. Lynx explained.

Dr. Diamond cleared her throat. "It will take a little more time for the Gabriella-Troy-Sharpay embryo to finish than the Gabriella-Ryan one, so we can either wait and do them together, or do them on delivery?"

"Let's do it on delivery. We don't want a competition started," Ryan insisted. He knew his sister well and even though it was not a competition he knew that she could turn it into one.

"Okay, lets get started filling out the paper work and we'll schedule your exams, and then we'll get started." Dr. Diamond took over. She was much more personal then Dr. Lynx. The doctor got them all signed up and ready to go. She made sure to answer any questions and was happy to help them each step of the way.

The four left a little shaken by the news but all really excited. Troy and Ryan would have to be in again next week to give a donation, and Sharpay and Gabby wanted to use fresh eggs instead of old ones, so they would be in after them. Then it was a short two week wait before Gabby would be ready to receive her baby and another four for Sharpay. The only thing left was to tell their kids and their parents.

--

The four parents decided to break the news to their kids and their own parents all at the same time. They were fortunate that all sets of grandparents were in town. The Boltons and the Evans still lived in Albuquerque so they had actually planned the trip together, then they decided to invite the Montez even though they had moved away from New Mexico less then a year after Gabby was out of High School. The three couples would be in New York for almost two weeks. They were staying in a house that the Evans purchased a few years back and it was just over the bridge.

The women spent most their days shopping and the guys play tennis at an in door gym, then in the afternoon the group would go site seeing. The three sets of grandparents insisted on keeping Julius out of daycare while they were around, and they were always picking up Aidan right on time. It gave the four parents a little bit of a break, but also allowed the children to spend some quality time with their grandparents, and some of the time it was educational.

So after all the paper work was finished, but before the denotations would be given, the four parents, Sharpay, Gabriella, Ryan, and Troy brought their families to dinner. The atmosphere was just perfect for a big party with three children, not too fancy but not too childish either.

After dinner was served and everyone settled in to eat and talk, Troy cleared his throat. "We have an announcement to make." He pointed to the girls and to Ryan.

Mrs. Bolton's eyes lit up, "Did you decide about the next baby?" She asked. She and the rest of the grandparents were so used to this strange arrangement now. They loved their grandchildren and there was never a question as to whether or not they could consider all three their own. They all knew that the group planned to have another baby, but were still trying to decide who the mother and father would be. They also wanted to wait until Julius was fully out of diapers, even at night, to add to the family. There were some guesses going around, but nothing could be certain with this group.

"That's right," Gabriella smiled. She looked around the table before breaking the news, "We're going to have two more."

"Two?" the adults gaped. The plan had always been four and they were surprised but not unhappy about another baby.

"I don't get it Mommy," Aidan looked at his mommy confused. He was not confused in the same way that the adults were. He was having a hard time following the adult conversation.

"It means that you, Julius, and Halley are going to have two more brothers or sisters." Sharpay smiled at her son, "Or one sister and one brother."

"Oh," Aidan nodded. He did not remember when his brother Julius was born, but he did not seem upset about having another brother or sister.

"Mommy can I have two sisters," Halley begged. "I already have two brothers."

"Well, we don't really know if the babies will be boys or girls, but we'll do the best we can." Troy told his daughter.

"But why are you having two?" Mrs. Montez asked drawing the attention back to the other people that were confused.

"Well, when we went in to see Dr. Diamond and Dr. Lynx we were informed that new technology will allow us to have one baby with two mom's and one dad," Gabby explained to her mom. "The only bad thing is that would leave Ryan out of the picture again."

"So, we decided to have two," Ryan continued. He did not feel like he was out of the picture but he knew that their parents would understand it in that light. "Gabby and I will go ahead with the fourth baby, and then Sharpay will finish up with the fifth."

"Papa Bear I don't get it," Aidan complained this time really not understanding what the adults were saying.

"It just means that we want to have two more babies so that are family is really completely." Troy promised the blond boy.

"No more babies after that?" Halley looked up from her dinner. She did remember when Julius was born and she was used to the change that took place when a new baby was born, but she was happy to know that it would soon be over.

"I think five is enough, don't you?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah five," Julius held up one hand wiggling his fingers.

The adults all thought that was really cute. The conversation stopped being an announcement and broke off into little groups. Everyone had so many questions, although the children had less scientific ones.

Troy looked around at his family and realized that this was one of the last times that their family would be this size, soon there would be two new additions the family. He knew it would be fun and excited he also knew that there would be more work. He knew he would never really miss how his family was now. He would never regret any of the children that he fathered, but the thought of their families dynamics being changed in such a short time made him feel grateful of what he had right now.

--

Ryan got an interesting call, while he was feeding Julius and trying to get ready for his day. Aidan and Halley were already off to their respective schools, but Ryan liked to keep Julius home with him as much as he could. Certainly Julius was able to socialize with other children when he was away from home, but it was nice for Ryan or any of Julius's parents to spend time being his parent.

He fumbled a little with his phone as he pressed a washcloth to Julius's mouth wiping it off. Before he had his phone half way to his ear, he heard the soft panic tone of a female that he thought he knew say, "Ryan? Ryan, are you there?"

"Kelsi?" Ryan sounded surprised. But he had most of his attention divided to his son. He lifted the boy from his seat at the table and put him on the table to put the boy's shoes on.

"Yes, who else would it be," Kelsi said disregarding the fact that other people called Ryan more frequently than she did. "Listen, I really need your help."

"What is it?" Ryan asked. Kelsi sounded distress.

"Well, I just finished writing my latest musical and trust me its so prefect." Kelsi said sounding like she was smiling. "Anyway this is the first piece of mine I wouldn't be selling off to earn a few bucks. I'm going to produce this one and get what it's really worth."

"That's so great," Ryan said picking up Julius. He put the boy on his hip and headed out into the living room. He had to make sure he was not leaving anything behind. It was hard to concentrate on Kelsi when he was looking for his keys.

"Yeah it would be great if I had a decent choreographer. So far everyone I've seen just does not get it. Ryan I know you don't choreograph anymore but you were so good at it. Will you just take a look at my script, you don't have to agree on anything until you've read it," Kelsi begged.

Ryan paused as he strapped Julius in his stroller. He had not choreographed anything since he was in college. He loved it, but ever since he had graduated he had only done his acting. He did not even get a chance to sing in any of his roles yet. "Actually, I the movie, I was in, is in post-production, and the work I'm doing now is only a few hours a week. Why don't we plan to meet for lunch and you can give me the script then."

"Well, that would be a good idea Ryan. A great one actually, but," Kelsi reply was cut off when Ryan opened his front door to find the playwright standing on the landing. "I'm already here." She finished turning off her phone.

Ryan just shook his head and waited for Kelsi to step to the side so that he could make his way outside. He pushed Julius in the stroller and made sure the door was locked before heading over to the elevator. "How'd you know I would say yes?"

"I didn't. I'm just desperate. I figured if I couldn't convince you over the phone that I'd have to get on my hands and knees." Kelsi held the elevator door for him when it opened. Then she pressed the button for the lobby and handed Ryan the manuscript. "It's already copyrighted and everything. I'm really excited about this. I mean all the other things I've been doing is for someone else, but this is going to be for me. This script will be my ticket to my future, hopefully that's on Broadway."

Ryan laughed lightly, "Don't worry Kelsi. Even though all your other things have been for other people, they've all done great."

"Don't even get me started Ryan. Do you know how much they screwed over my script for Mortgages? I mean yes all the dialogue was the same and all the costumes, but it just was not what I imaged it." Kelsi said. She pulled her coat on tighter as they stepped on to the sidewalk.

"Are you cold Julius?" Ryan asked his son. The little boy did not even answer him. He was always so interested in everything around him to pay attention to his father, especially outdoors. "I'm sorry about that Kelsi. So I'm guess that's why you booted the other choreographers?"

"Yes. Ryan you're like the only one who's ever got me. This is probably the main reason why I've never been married. I mean what kind of wife would I make? I don't clean. I am too distracted to cook. The longest relationship I've had it with my cat. So if you ever give the straight thing another try," Kelsi trailed off with a coy look at Ryan. The blond blushed heavily but did not say anything.

"So let me tell you a little bit about this thing, and then I'll tell you what I'm wanting," Kelsi said. That's when Ryan knew that it was going to be a long day. He could not shake Kelsi for anything. She went on and on and on about characters and side stories and how the main characters third cousin's grandparents were the reason he was so screwed up.

She followed him into the daycare when he dropped off Julius. His daycare teacher gave Ryan and Kelsi a strange look. Ryan hoped to get Kelsi to leave him be when he took a taxi to the doctors. She even spoke to him through the initial exam. He ended up having to make her wait outside for him in the hall. He was just unable to give his sample of sperm for Gabriella with her in the room, even when the doctor put of a divider.

Then Kelsi followed him to lunch. She followed him on set where he worked, although she remained quiet throughout the taping. She was with him when he went back home. He thanked every deity ever known that Troy was home when he finally arrived.

"Kelsi?" The basketball star intercepted her in the doorway.

Ryan went to hide in his room. He was so happy that Gabby and Sharpay were taking the kids until Gabriella went in to get impregnated. He just wanted to curl up and never talk to another woman again. After about fifteen minutes of lying in a Kelsi free room he began to relax, ten more after that Troy knocked on the door.

"Hey I got rid of her," Troy said sitting down on the bed. He reached over to take Ryan's hand. "Have a hard day?"

"Hard? Troy she followed me everywhere. She wants me to read her manuscript and help choreograph her production, but I think she really just wanted to kill me!" Ryan pouted. He rolled over to his back and looked up at his husband. "She didn't even get the hint when I whipped out my penis at the doctor's this afternoon."

"Like she cares about seeing your penis," Troy rolled his eyes. "That girl just knows what she wants."

Ryan pouted even more. He folded his arms and looked away from Troy. "Aren't you mad?"

"Oh yeah. I'm so jealous. I mean Kelsi whose fitted you in tights on more occasions that I can count, saw your huge penis. I'm so jealous. I think she finally realizes what a lucky man I am to get to sleep with that every night and she's going to steal you away." Troy laughed lightly. He scooted over until he was lying on top of Ryan. He put his chin on the short man's chest. "Are you going to do it?"

"I'm going to read it. From that bits and pieces that I actually listened too it sounded kind of interesting. It's about two siblings that are trying to succeed in life, and when this couple tries to get in their way they have no choice but to break them apart, but they end up falling in love with the couple before they can succeed."

Troy's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Can I take a look at that script?"

"You're interested in her musical?" Ryan asked quirking an eyebrow he was really surprised. Sometimes Troy did little short roles over the summer, but most figured he was just another athlete that thought he could act.

"No. Ryan that plot sounds like our life." Troy explained. He still looked pretty surprised. He traced his fingers over Ryan's bicep as he went on. "You and Sharpay wanted to be in the winter musical but me and Gabriella tried out. You did not try to break us up then, but that summer Sharpay was really interested in being my partner in the talent show. Then you fell in love with me."

"I never fell in love with you," Ryan said. He reached up and touched Troy's cheek. The brunette looked at him hoping he would clarify what that meant. "I was always in love with you. My whole life, but I had to open my heart before I could accept it."

Troy smiled a smile worthy enough to make Cheshire Cat jealous. "Yeah well I fall in love with you every time I looked into those beautiful eyes of yours."

The blond slipped his fingers into his lover's hair pulling him down for a kiss. After a few minutes of breathless kissing and mindless groping, Ryan pulled away. "So do you want to read that manuscript with me?"

"Hell yeah," Troy grabbed the script from the bedside table and opened it to the first page. He began reading aloud. He did so until his throat became dry and handed the script to his lover. It was clear to both of them that this script was exactly as Troy thought. It matched their life almost perfectly. The names were changed, the setting was different, and some of the events were not the same, but the main plot points were all about them, and Sharpay and Gabriella. It was shocking to read that at the end of the play the two male leads and the two female leads took their vows together.

Troy put the script back on the table when Ryan finished reading. He was not sitting on his lover anymore but they were cuddled up together. Ryan's head was pillowed on his chest.

Ryan nuzzled closer to his lover feeling overwhelmed but also impressed. Kelsi's script was so inspiring. It was filled with love, hope, and life. He wondered if their relationship made anyone feel that way.

"Do you think she even realizes?"

"No."

"Are you going to take the job?"

"Should I?"

"I think so. Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Then take the job."

"I'll call her in the morning."

"Mmm…Ryan."

--

Gabriella stalled outside the building that she had visited often in the last eight years. With her last pregnancy and Sharpay's it had felt so easy to walk through these doors. Today it felt so much harder. She had been in the building many times not just to be inseminated, but it was also the same doors she used to see her and Sharpay's OB-GYN.

She did not know what made her stop outside the door and just stare. Even as people walked in and out she was not taken from her trance. She drifted away from herself, not knowing anything but the feeling of finality all around her.

It felt like days before she was taken out of her trance by a gentle hand on her arm. She looked up to find her lover standing next to her. Sharpay looked concerned but she did not ask what was wrong.

Gabriella took a deep breath and opened the door stepping into the office. Sharpay followed after her without a single word. Gabriella suspected that her wife knew not to push at this time.

The brunette state down in a chair at the far end of the waiting room, she picked up a magazine as soon as she was sure that Sharpay was checking her in. The boys were not going to come along this time. They knew the procedure well enough, and they also knew that the artificial insemination did not always work the first time. It was better for all, especially the doctor, if they waited until Gabriella was actually pregnant.

Sharpay returned to her side after she paid for the appointment. She took up one of the celebrity gossip magazine and thumbed through it.

After a few minutes of reading silently with each other Gabriella eventually caved. She still had no idea why she had been frozen outside for so long, and she knew that Sharpay might actually be able to help her. "I was just feeling like in some ways this is the end."

Sharpay immediately tossed her magazine on the chair next to her and grabbed Gabriella's hands. She squeezed them and smiled. "I'm so glad you finally decided to talk. I was about to make you."

The brunette laughed lightly. "I didn't mean to worry you. I don't really understand what happened out there, and you know what I'm like when I don't understand something."

She could tell that Sharpay refrained from saying something. "Honey, it's so obvious. You're just like any other woman that's about to have her last baby. It's a little sad knowing that you will only have a few more years of babies and toddlers, and then they grow up." Sharpay squeezed her hands again and sympathized easily with her lover. "But at least this time we'll get to have two babies to love all over."

Gabriella took another deep breath and nodded. "You're right. That's exactly what I feel like. I mean it's not like I can accidentally get pregnant after this."

"Yeah but who knows women are having babies later and later in life. In a couple of years the boys and you and I might change our minds. We might want to have another batch of kids." Sharpay smiled a little, "But let's be grateful to what we have. I mean after our new babies are out of diapers Halley will be a tween, and since she's so much like me we're going to be grateful that we're not having anymore kids."

Gabriella giggled, and couldn't help it when she had to cover her mouth in a full on laugh. "Let's plan on sending her off to her fathers' as much as we can."

"I like how you think," Sharpay grinned evilly.

"Mrs. Montez-Evans?" The nurse called when she stepped out into the room. She held open a Gabriella's chart. Sharpay helped her wife up and they both proceeded into the room.

"Well you should know how this works," The nurse cluck her tongue together and handed Gabriella her gown. She then left the room and Gabriella undressed. She put on her gown and got up on the table.

Sharpay moved over to her and grabbed her hand, "Calm down. I can tell you're still worrying. At least you've done this before; my procedure will be all new."

Gabriella pouted a little bit. She looked up when there was a soft knock on the door before Dr. Lynx came in. Even though he was much more excited about Sharpay's appointment he would still be performing this procedure.

He went over to the sink looking at Gabriella's chart. He then put on a pair of gloves and turned to look at the girls. "Okay it looks like you should be ovulating, but let's make sure before we proceed."

Sharpay stepped around to the opposite side of the table but still held onto Gabriella's hand. Dr. Lynx used an ultrasound to check to see if Gabriella was ovulating. Sharpay never knew what the doctor was looking for but Gabriella's eyes lit up just as the doctor put away the machine. "Okay we're ready to get started."

He moved between Gabriella's legs which she placed in stir-ups. After a few minutes he secured the speculum and cleaned the area. Then using a catheter he was able to insert Ryan's sperm into her uterus.

"There all done," he said. Then he proceeded to clean up. Gabriella stayed on the table as he did so. "Okay, well if we don't see results this cycle we'll have to try again next time. Next month Sharpay you will be in here for the in vetro fertilization, we will call you to set up appointments."

"Okay," Sharpay smiled at the doctor. She helped Gabriella remove her legs from the stirrups as he left. He gave his permission for them to come out of the exam room when Gabriella was dressed. Then they could go.

"I hope this doesn't take six months like the last time," Gabriella groaned a little. She took her time getting dressed again. "Thanks for coming with me." Sharpay wrapped her arms around her from behind. She leaned over to give kiss her jaw. "Do you have to go back to work?"

"Not today, don't you?" Sharpay looked a little surprised when Gabriella turned around in her arms.

"No, I kind of took the rest of the day off." Gabriella blushed lightly.

Sharpay face lit up. She had the biggest smile on her face and she did not surprise Gabriella when she cried, "Oh, lets go shopping!"

--

Troy groaned as the elevator took forever to get to the 26th floor. He began moving from foot to foot. He looked down at the plastic bag that he was carrying. He usually got paper but the cashier had bagged him in plastic before Troy could protest. He opened the bag wider, inside were four different types of pregnancy tests.

Ryan had called him on the way home from practice and ordered him to get a pregnancy test for Sharpay and for Gabriella. Then he was supposed to meet his family in the girls' apartment. It seemed easy enough until he got to the store. He did not want to mess up so he just bought two types for all the brands he had heard about on television.

As soon as the door to the elevator opened Troy dashed for the girl's room. He fumbled with his keys for a few minutes at the door, but dropped them. Sharpay opened the door when he bent down to pick them up.

"You're right Ryan he does have a better ass then you." Sharpay called. Troy grabbed his keys and hurried inside. "Don't worry the kids are all asleep."

Troy pouted as he handed her the bag. He moved into the living room and joined Ryan on the couch. "Oh stop, they wanted to wait up for you." Ryan leaned over to give Troy a kiss.

When Troy pulled back after a few minutes he saw Sharpay giving him a strange look. "What I didn't know what kind you liked."

Sharpay said nothing but kept her look. She handed Gabriella the brand that had the shortest result time and took the second box of the brand, the girls went into the master bathroom together.

Troy gave Ryan another kiss and then stood up to check on the kids. Julius and Aidan were sound asleep but Troy had to pick Aidan's blanket up off the floor and put it back on him. Then he checked on Halley. The little girl opened her eyes when the light entered her room.

He walked in and sat on her bed. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Dad?"

"What is it princess?" Troy made a show of tucking her in snugly. He picked even leaned down and kissed her favorite stuffed animal.

"Would it be okay if I didn't like singing?" She asked very softly. She looked really nervous about asking him that.

"Of course it would. You don't have to sing if you don't want to. I will always love you." Troy strained down her curls.

"What about Daddy? Do you think he would stop coming home?" She still looked really nervous, but Troy thought the question itself was more of a worry then her attitude.

"You're Daddy is not going anywhere. He loves you too. He just wants you to be happy and healthy." Troy explained to her. He knew Ryan would say the same if he was there.

"What if he has to do another movie? He wouldn't be able to come home to hear me sing," Halley prodded even more.

He did not know why she needed so much reassurance. He did not think she had taken Ryan's absences so hard. It had been two months since he had come home, and it was weird to hear questions after so long. "Halley you're Daddy loves you. He doesn't come home to hear you sing. He comes home to see you. He might do more movies but that wouldn't stop him from coming home. It wouldn't stop him from being your Daddy or loving you."

"Okay," Halley looked relieved. She sat up and put her arms around Troy's neck. He hugged her back for a few minutes before pulling away. He kissed her on the forehead again before tucking her back in. "Night, Dad."

"Good night, Princess." He replied. He closed the door quietly behind him and went back into the living room to tell Ryan and the girls about what just happened.

"Troy!" Sharpay held back a squeal so she would not wake the baby. "It worked. It worked!"

"Wow what worked?" Troy looked a little surprised. He looked between Gabriella and Sharpay and then to Ryan. He turned his attention back to Sharpay before asking. "It worked for both of you?"

"Yes!" Gabriella now seemed as ecstatic as Sharpay.

"Yes!" Troy joined in with the girls as the bounced up and down in the middle of the living room, soon Sharpay could not hold back her squeals but neither could either of the other proud parents.

All four of them began exchanging kisses when a voice cleared behind Troy. The four adults turned to entry-way to the hall. All three of their kids were staring at them all in varied degrees of sleepiness.

"What's going on?" Halley asked folding her arms over her chest. "Are you drunk?"

"No," Ryan picked up Halley and gave her a big kiss. "We're just celebrating."

Julius did not seem to understand and burst into tired tears. He sobbed until Gabriella picked him up. "What's wrong honey?"

"No celebrating for me?" Julius asked looking like he had just been told that he could no longer play with his favorite toy.

Sharpay moved over to hug Gabriella and her son. She shushed the boy and kissed his cheek. "You can celebrate too."

"Celebrate what?" Aidan asked. He was already in Troy's arms. The basketball star had picked him up just after Gabriella had picked up Julius.

The adults exchanged looks; there could be a chance that the store-bought test had given them a false positive. However, there was always a chance that something could happen that would end the pregnancy. So after silently agreeing Troy announced. "You're going to be a big brother."

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Halley looked at Troy skeptically. Ryan tickled her for her smart tongue.

"You already told us that," Aidan reminded. He poked his Dad in the cheek gaining his attention. "What's the big deal?"

"Well before we were trying to have a baby, and now both of your mommies have babies in their tummies." Ryan explained to Aidan and the rest of his kids.

Julius had a skeptical look on his features. He reached out and grabbed the neck of Sharpay's shirt. He pulled it back and looked down her shirt. "I don't see it."

"You can't see it yet, but it's there," Gabriella said, removing her son's hand from her wife's blouse. "Come on it's late. You need to get back to bed."

Troy let Sharpay take Aidan with her and Gabriella into the boys room. He looked over at Ryan and Halley. He closed the distance between them.

"Are you going home Daddy?" Halley asked her father.

"Yeah, it's getting late. We'll see you tomorrow though," Ryan promised. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her on the floor. "I love you, Princess."

"Love you too." She hugged Troy and then Ryan before going back into her room. Gabriella waved them goodbye as she crossed the hall to tuck Halley back in.

Troy led Ryan out of the apartment and towards the elevator he planned to tell Ryan his interesting conversation with their daughter in the morning. Tonight he wanted to continue celebrating their growing family with his husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Oh, Baby

Title: Oh, Baby.

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: K

Status: WIP

Part: 4/?

Pairings: Tryan , Shariella

Warnings: Slash, Future fic, Pregnancy, untraditional family?

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Shariella, Tryan want to have families even though they're in a homosexual relationship. A Troy/Sharpay baby, a Troy/Gabby and a Ryan/Gabby baby, and a Troy/Gabby/Sharpay baby.

Beta: None , way too impatient.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Disney. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I think I have a plan for this fic, but it's sort of fresh so we'll see.

A small hand picked up the powder puff turning it over he gave the object a critical look. He knew his moms liked to put this stuff all over their faces but his Dads did not do that. But he always wondered what it would feel like to have the powder all over him. Sometimes his Dad would put shaving foam all over his face. He would always hold really still when his Dad shaved his face.

That was okay though because that was a boy thing to do, but only girls put powder on their face. He looked over his shoulder at his mommy. She was sitting at a vanity, with lots of lights. She was putting mascara on her eyes. She always had to put lots of make-up on before she went on set. She said it was to make her look better in front of the cameras, but he thought she looked better when she looked like his mommy.

He knew she would be busy for a while longer so he turned the powder puff to his face and patted in on to his nose and cheeks like he had seen his moms do. He had a little mirror to look at and when he saw himself he thought he did a pretty good job. The powder was on his face at least. It was shaped just like the puff that he applied the powder on with, but he did not noticed.

"Sharpay," the director called opening up the door. Aidan dropped his mother's powder-puff and took a few steps away from it. He brushed his hands off on his jeans hoping that he would not get in trouble for getting into something he was not supposed to. "We're going to be on soon."

"I am almost ready," Sharpay said without turning around. She smiled at the director through the mirror.

"Who's this guy," the director nodded in Aidan's direction. He gave the young boy a funny look that caught Sharpay's attention.

"This is my son, Aidan," she turned around to look at Aidan. She smiled at what he had done but said nothing scolding. She remembered being little and getting into her mother's make-up consistently. "It's bring-your-son, or-daughter, to work day. I have Aidan, and Troy has Julius and Halley's with Ryan."

"Oh that sounds like fun. Hey Aidan, do you want to sit in the director's chair?" The director suggested. He usually paced around the studio instead of actually sitting in it.

"Can I Mommy?" Aidan looked at his mom hopefully.

"Come here," She beckoned him over. He moved closer to her and she smeared the powder around his face so it was not so blotchy. Then she kissed his cheek. "Alright, but be nice to Mr. Howard."

The director held up five fingers before leading Aidan to the set. He helped the little boy into his seat and showed him how to use the blow horn. The director like most of the crew knew about Sharpay's different family, although not everyone agreed with it, the directors and producers did not mind.

Aidan watched as the scenes unfolded in front of him. It was much different then watching his mom on television. He did not often watch her soap because it was just boring to him, but being here in the studio was much more exciting. He did not understand most of the plot but he liked watching how the crew moved around to film everything.

"_You slept with him didn't you," An older man looked angrily at Sharpay. He was good at his role and really attractive to the middle aged audience._

"_I had to. I wasn't getting any love from you. I love him," Sharpay hissed drawing her revenge from her 'husband'. "But what are you going to do about it. If you file for divorce I'll get half of what you're worth."_

_Crack! _

_Sharpay fell to the ground she looked really scared and frightened._

"No stop! Don't hurt my Mom!" Aidan ran onto the set and put his hands up. He did not want the man to hurt his mother anymore. He did not like that the man yelled at him, but he especially did not like seeing the man hit his mom. "She's pregnant."

"Cut!" The director called running on to the set as soon as the film stopped rolling. He could not be mad at Aidan for what he did, it was adorable to see him stand up for his Mom, but he did not want it to happen again.

Sharpay reached her son first. She was still on the floor when she wrapped her arms around him and settled him into her lap. She could not help but think that if all men were like little boys there would be a lot more straight girls out there. "It's okay Aidan. He didn't hurt me."

"I saw him hit you!" Aidan pointed to his Mommy's face where the man had hit her. "I saw you fall. It did hurt."

"It would have hurt me if he had really hit me. He didn't really hit me. It was pretend." Sharpay hugged Aidan really tight. "It's just for the show, in real life, we are friends."

Jordan, Sharpay's coworker knelt down next to the pair. "I really wouldn't hurt your mom. Please don't be mad at me."

Aidan sighed nodded a little bit. He knew that he just had to trust that his mommy knew what she was talking about. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make a mess."

"It's alright," Mr. Howard said with a grin. "We could use it in the bloopers."

"Unless Sharpay doesn't want people to know that she's pregnant." Jordan pointed out. He helped Sharpay to her feet, which was difficult because she was still holding her son.

"Oh, I don't mind about that. It was bound to happen sooner or later," Sharpay shrugged a little then she blushed. She had not told her coworkers or her bosses that she was pregnant yet. "Surprise!"

"I knew I saw a bump. This is just great. We can write your pregnancy into the script." Mr. Howard smiled brightly. He did know that Sharpay was trying to get pregnant so it was not that big of a surprise to him or the rest of the cast and crew.

"So what do you say stud do you think we can continue shooting?" Mr. Howard asked Aidan.

"Okay," Aidan was put back in the director's chair and the scene continued. Everything was going great, Aidan liked the scene now that he knew it was a fake one, and he was able to enjoy the rest of the episode. That was until Sharpay was kissed by another guy. It was the guy Jordan was talking about in the first scene but Aidan did not know that.

He did not like his Mom kissing someone that was not his Mommy. He knew that his Mom kissed many other people then just his Mommy, but this was different. They used lots of tongues, and they moved their hands all over the place, and Aidan heard lots of moans coming from them.

He did not jump up this time like he did last time. He did not know how to jump in between too people kissing, or what he could say. Instead being so confused and so upset about the situation he started to cry. He cried quietly but hard. He did not want his Moms to stop being together or be there for him. He did not want them to stop loving each other.

He did not notice the commotion around him as the set wrapped up for the day. He cried so hard that the tears blurred his sight until he recognized nothing.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked. He felt his Mom's arms around him but he could not stop crying to answer her.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Howard asked.

"I'm not sure. He had a long day," Sharpay insisted. She lifted him up and took him into her room to change. She set him on the couch and was quick to change clothes and her make-up.

He slowly began to calm down and started to watch his mother. It slowly hit him as he watched her put her normal face on that he was wrong to cry or to worry. This was his mom, not that other lady with all the make-up, not the women who kissed other people. That was just for television this was his mom. She was so beautiful.

When she was finally done she sat beside him and stroked his chest. "What happened?"

"That kissing it was pretend too, right? My Mom didn't kiss that guy?" Aidan hopefully asked.

Sharpay smiled softly. "That's right. You don't have to worry. I would never kiss anyone."

"Except Mommy, that's okay, I like that." Aidan grinned slyly at the look he received.

"Okay and except your Mommy." Sharpay smiled. She sat up straightening out her pants. "Let's get something to eat?"

Aidan nodded. He gave a soft smile as he watched her. "Mommy, you're so beautiful."

Sharpay startled looking over to her son in confusion. She was worried about how to respond, but then she recalled how obsessed Ryan had been with their Mom at that age. He even asked her to marry him. It was just normal.

She would think it was normal if Halley had said it. So she responded the same way to her son, "You're beautiful too." She kissed his cheek smearing lipstick on it. She licked her thumb and rubbed it off.

"Mom stop." Aidan pulled away when she was done. "Can we get hot dogs?"

"Hot dogs?"

"Dad likes them," Aidan grinned.

"Troy," She rolled her eyes, but relented. Hot dogs sounded good.

--

Troy ran up the court during a common drill exercises. The team was working extra hard because somehow they had just managed to get in the play-offs. It may not last long but they were determined to be the fighting underdogs.

"Get your head in the game, Dad!" called out the small young voice of Julius. Troy almost stopped in his tracks to turn around and make sure that his father was not whispering things to his son. But, Julius was not the only kid at practice that day, and Troy's lack of focus would be made fun of. So he kept up with his drills until their coach whistled for a short water break.

Julius along with several other kids ran out onto the court carrying bottles of water for their dads. The one or two guys without kids looked on with envy. "Dad you're so cool!"

"Thanks Jules," Troy squirted water into his mouth and handed Julius his ball. Last year his son Aidan had come to practice. He had hung around the sidelines most of the time toeing the ground. Then when practice was over he asked Troy a million questions about the game, the players, and the drill, but he refused to speak when anyone else was around to hear.

Julius was much more hands on. He saw nothing wrong with being the center of attention especially with all the other kids doing the same. He bounced the ball off the floor a few times, not quite old enough to know how to dribble.

Troy wiped the water off his chin and set his bottle down. He picked Julius up and put him on his shoulders. "I want to see you make a basket."

Julius kicked his legs in excitement and looked up to the basket it. It was still a few feet over his head, but he knew his dad could make baskets and now he could too. He shoved the ball into the air and it flew to the basket, but only got some net.

"It's okay. Try again." Troy leaned down to pick up the ball earning giggles of joy from his son when he was taken for the makeshift ride. It took several more tries but Julius eventually made a basket.

"Yeah!" Julius cheered. He looked around to see if the rest of the team had noticed but most of them were busy with their own kids. "Dad," Julius leaned down putting his chest on his Dad's head. "Did you see me? Are you proud of me?"

"Of course I saw you," Troy cheered. "You did great. Are you going to be a Nicks just like your old man?"

"No, I want to be a Spur." Julius answered. Troy pulled Julius from his shoulders and covered his mouth. He looked around to see if anyone had heard. Julius giggled against his Dad's hand.

"You can't say things like that. It will give us bad luck," Troy tickled him as punishment.

"Okay, ok, I wouldn't," Julius promised trying to wiggle away from his Dad. Once he was free he ran over to the other side of the court. He weaved around some other kids and tried to blend in with them.

Troy rolled his eyes but followed after him. Despite the fact that the Center slept around during every away game he had several sons and daughters, and they had all come to see their practice, because it was much more fun then their Mom's job at the nail salon. Troy had to go around all of them to get to his son. So instead he stopped near the center's older daughter and son and began talking to them about school and if they liked sports. He hoped that by pretending to not pay attention to Julius that it would make his son come back to him.

The plan worked. Julius looked over to his Dad talking to other kids and felt both excited and a little jealous. Those kids were talking to his Dad because he was so cool, that made him feel cool. But he was also a little sad that his Dad was not talking to him.

"Hey, is that your Dad?" A little boy that was probably Halley's age asked him. Julius nodded smiling brightly. "Don't you have two dads?"

"One Dad and one Daddy," Julius explained just like he was taught.

"How did your dad have you anyway? He's a boy." The little boy asked giving Julius a critical look. "Mom says it's because your Dad's a disgusting sinner."

Julius had no idea what a disgusting sinner was, but he was sure it was nothing good. It was nothing that he wanted his Dad to be. Julius did not know what to say the little boy was still bigger than he was and that usually meant that he was right. Instead of saying anything, he threw his head back and started crying loudly. He wanted to make sure that everyone heard him.

The little boy blinked and looked around. "Stop crying. Stop it," He ordered shoving Julius away from him. He did not want to get in trouble for making a little kid cry.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Troy asked picking his son up without even a glance at the other boy.

Just like that the tears disappeared and Julius rubbed his hand against his nose like the whole thing was just an act. He shrugged a little and smiled big. He had his Dad and that's made him feel entirely better.

Troy gave him a strange look and then he looked down at the boy his son was talking to. The young boy shrugged his shoulders as well. "We were just talking and he started crying."

Troy shook his head lightly and led his son over to the stands. His coach was back and that meant practice would be staring up again. He decided his son was just tired because usually he had a nap at this time.

"We're just going to practice a little bit longer and then we'll go home okay." Troy asked his baby.

"Okay Dad," Julius ran over to stand by the coach. He hoped that he was allowed to yell more things at his Dad while he was practiced.

--

"Do you remember Kelsi?" Ryan asked his daughter, as a way of introducing her to the playwright. Halley still held onto his hand. She shook her head nervously. It was so embarrassing to meet someone that she supposedly knew. It was even worse that the lady happened to be one of her parents mutual friends.

"Don't worry. I am not going to pinch your cheeks," Kelsi said with a smile. Then she turned to Ryan. "Aidan was a baby when I saw her last. You can't expect her to remember me."

"Sorry," Ryan apologized with a frown. In cooled he and the others had made it a point to get together often, but as an adult he realized that they had lost touch.

"It's bring-your-daughter-to-work day. We already went into the studio, but I wanted to show Halley what I do off camera," he explained to Kelsi.

Kelsi nodded understanding. "Let me tell you Halley, your Dad is a live saver. He saved my musical."

"You wrote a musical?" Halley asked curiously. "Cats?"

"No," Kelsi laughed lightly, "Don't I wish it."

"Oh. Well, what did my _Daddy_ do to help you?" Halley sweetly encouraged Kelsi to say more.

"Daddy? Is that what you call him?" Kelsi grinned.

"Do you think Troy looks more like a Daddy?" Ryan countered with a wide grin of his own. He turned to Halley answering her question, "I helped Kelsi by choreographing her musical."

"Like in dance?" Halley asked. She has only heard the term in dance class.

"Sort of, but he also has to decide where people stand when they're not dancing. I don't have the ability to accept my own choreography and Ryan's always helped me in the past," Kelsi explained.

"Can I help? I was in the pageant at school," Halley eagerly asked. She liked it when she was allowed to help her parents when they worked. It was always more fun.

"Well today we're having auditions; Ryan, my producer and I are going to look at some people to stay in the musical," Kelsi explained. "Do you want to watch and tell us what you think?"

"Sure!" Halley exclaimed. "Can Daddy audition first?"

"I wish, but he didn't want to star in the show this time," Kelsi said with a sigh of disappointment. Ryan frowned. Starring in a Broadway Production was at least a three year commitment. He could not promise three years.

A voice cleared behind the group the three turned about. "I here on behave of Disney Studios. I helped produce Broadway productions such as, The Lion King, and Grease. My name is Matt Parker. It's a pleasure to be working with you, Mrs…"

"Its Ms. but please just call me Kelsi. This is Ryan Evans. He choreographed my musical. This is Halley his daughter."

"You're an actor right? I've seen you in that sitcom on Wednesday nights." Matt shook hands with Kelsi and then Ryan.

"Yes that's me," Ryan answered.

"You've done some Broadway stuff too right? You're really underrated talent. I'll keep my eye out for open casting calls for you if you'd like," Matt offered.

Ryan thanked him. He knew that was how fast things happened in Hollywood, and it was obvious to him that Matt was a Hollywood native. Ryan would be happy for an inside contact. He would love to move up on the celebrity list. It had been his and Sharpay's dream to become A-list stars, but so far Troy was closer then both of them.

"Daddy, get on Shilo's show please," Halley begged tugging on his pants to get his attention.

Ryan rolled his eyes dramatically. "I don't get a choice Princess. But if I do, I promise to introduce you to her.

"My kid is a fan too," Matt reassured. He led the way to the stage where the tryouts would take place. It was weird for Ryan to be on this side of the production but it was not bad.

At first Halley was very eager to watch all the auditions, but as the day rolled on it was less and less exciting. After the first two drag queens, a recent graduate from Julliard, and many other good and not so good actors, Halley felt like she had seen them all.

"Well that's it for today." Kelsi frowned. There was some good talent among some of the auditions, but nothing like she had hoped for. Still there was a weeks more worth of auditions so hopefully there would be enough talent for a great show.

"Don't worry so much Kelsi. You can't expect the cast from Phantom to show up. You're a new name, so you're going to get some new talent, but that doesn't mean we don't have a hit," Matt assured the playwright. "The studio is going to be sending over a group of their own for auditions as well. We will find someone."

"Yeah, plus number 212 was pretty good," Ryan pointed out.

"You don't mean pretty hot do you?" Kelsi scolded. She in a little bit of a sour mood, but she knew that Matt and Ryan were both right.

Ryan glared at Kelsi and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said shortly. He grabbed his daughter's hand and headed out of the theater. He could take some of Kelsi's teasing usually, but when it was in front of his children, and when it came to question in interest in Troy he drew the line.

--

"Dr. Montez, where are those cute kids of yours?" Mary, Gabriella's nurse asked. She was used to seeing them around this time of year. It was take your child to work day, and so far Gabriella had brought all three of her children in.

"Three kids, four parents, it just wasn't my year." Gabriella smiled fondly. "It's alright though; we're unusually busy for this time of year."

"The flu season started late," Mary replied.

"Did you reach Mr. Littlewood and his son?" Gabriella asked changing the subject. Mr. Littlewood's son used to be a patient of Gabriella's until he was diagnosed with cancer.

"I did. He is thinking about moving to California, because there is a treatment center there that specializes in his case," Mary explained. She had a bittersweet expression on her face. Gabriella knew that she was thinking the same thing; Mr. Littlewood was sacrificing so much in order to give his son the care and attention he deserved. Both hoped that the boy made a full recovery.

"Any more appointments on the calendar for today?" Gabriella asked taking a look at her watch. It was a little after four. She had asked the receptionist to avoid making any appointments after four, but sometimes she could not manage to get everything in.

"Not today. Thinking of going home early?" Mary asked.

"I was thinking about it." Gabriella glanced at the work she was doing, just a few charts, nothing major.

"I can take care of that." Mary dismissed her employer.

Gabriella blushed, but she did not turn down the opportunity. She really missed having one of her children in for work that day and she was hoping to make it up with some extra time with them this evening. It was their evening with the children.

What she did not expect to find was a son that had just learned that not everything his mother did was truthful. Another son that was upset because he had been picked on, her lover was scolding Troy for feeding their kids hot dogs and other processed foods. Her brother-in-law was pouting on the couch, and he seemed to have no idea that Troy or Sharpay were arguing. Her daughter was playing with her Barbie dolls; at least she was acting normal.

Gabriella toed off her shoes and put them in the hall closet. She took off her jacket and went into her room to change out of her work clothes. As soon as she was done, she ventured back into the living room to try to be some help.

"How was everyone's day?" She started.

"Troy feeds our kids junk!" Sharpay pointed an accusing finger at her brother-in-law.

"It's not junk. It's one hundred percent beef. What's wrong with it anyway, that's what my parents feed me," Troy argued.

"Figures," Sharpay snapped.

"Okay," Gabriella raised a hand up. She turned to Aidan and asked him how his day was.

"Mom, got hit and kissed but its okay cause it's only acting," Aidan explained. His smile was bright and ran from ear to ear.

Gabriella made a face she turned to look at Sharpay. "You're mad at Troy because he feeds the kids hot dogs, but you're not upset that Aidan saw you get hit and get kissed."

"It's only acting," Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"That's true, but I thought we agreed no violent or graphic movies or television shows." Gabriella pointed out.

"He went to work with me. Halley came last year, she didn't start crying." Sharpay had a guilty look on her face but she still did not want to admit that Gabriella was right.

"Halley went with you to Good Morning, America," Gabriella pointed out. Sharpay blushed and looked away. She still was not going to admit fault, but she obviously felt ashamed.

"I didn't cry," Aidan whispered softly. "I didn't cry Dad."

"It's okay, son. You're allowed to cry," Troy promised.

"Yeah, I did," Julius said brightly. He smiled proud of himself for crying.

"Why did you cry?" Gabriella asked. She still wanted to get to the bottom of her upset family.

"One of the other boys said that Dad was a disgusting sinner." Julius was still smiling happily. He still did not know what a disgusting sinner was, so it did not upset him like it had before.

"What?!" Sharpay looked livid. She pointed an accusing finger at Troy again. "See you blame me for exposing them to acting, but you expose them to the real thing."

"I didn't expose him on purpose!" Troy held his hands up palm first, hoping to look unthreatening.

"Guys that's not the point," Gabriella said. She glanced over at Ryan who looked surprised and shocked, but was still pouting too much to do or say anything. He was generally the best person to break Sharpay and Troy apart.

"Was it Rick?" Halley asked. She was still holding on to one of her dolls, but she had moved over to stand next to her brother. Aidan was also standing by his little brother.

"I don't know. He was a bigger kid like you," Julius said.

"It was him," Aidan confirmed.

"Wait a minute, is that why you two never want to go to the team practices or outings?" Troy asked. He was feeling guilty now too.

Halley nodded softly. "All of the other kids are nice. But Rick is so mean; he always teases you and Daddy."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gabriella asked. She did not like that her kids were keeping secrets from them.

"We don't want Dad to get in trouble with the Nicks. Besides, its only one little boy," Halley answered for her brothers.

"I wouldn't get in trouble all the players on my team respect and understand that Ryan and I are together. I'm sure anyone of them would want to know if one of their kids were teasing me." Troy explained.

"He's not a player's kid. He's the owners," Halley said with a roll of her eyes, as though, Rick had made sure to emphasis who he was, on several occasions.

"I can still talk to him," Troy reassured. If one of the owners had a problem with Troy's home life, they could try to fire him, but they would be getting a call from his attorney.

Gabriella glanced at Sharpay she seemed to have fizzled out on her own. That left only one more person to deal with. "And what are you mad about Ryan?"

Ryan blushed a little bit. He did not want to explain to the girls or his kids what he was upset about. It was mostly silly, Kelsi was only making a joke, but he just did not like it being in front of his children. "Kelsi just said something that I don't think needs to be repeated."

"Did she hurt your feelings?" Sharpay teased. "Little Kelsi?"

The blond man glared at his twin. He folded his arms over his chest and habitually began holding his breath. He had used the trick so many times as a child, that it was hard for him not to do so again, when Sharpay was involved.

Troy grimaced a bit, "I'll take care of him." He gently pulled Ryan up from that couch by his elbow.

Gabriella nodded; she gave Sharpay a hard look. "We'll see you later. And don't worry about feeding the kids hot dogs, I think we all do."

Troy smiled. He knelt down on the floor. "Alright guys it's time for me to go."

"Bye Dad!" Julius and Aidan hugged Troy at the same time. He gave them both a kiss, and then turned to give his daughter a kiss, as the boys went to say goodbye to their Daddy.

"Don't give your moms a hard time, they are pregnant," Troy wandered before leading Ryan out of the house.

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay. "Why don't you play with the kids? I'll start dinner, and then we can do a family bath, and get everyone into bed."

"Okay," Sharpay sat down on the floor, her back was against the couch. Aidan ran into his room to get shoots and ladders, it was his and Julius's favorite game.

Gabriella decided to keep it simple with spaghetti and meat sauce, with a small salad, and bread. It was all very easy to make, and it was always a family favorite, even Sharpay seemed to enjoy it.

"Mommy?" Halley came into the kitchen. She crawled up on to a bar chair, that was across from the stove.

"Do you want to help?" Gabriella handed Halley the bread, and garlic butter to spread on top of it.

Halley began to butter the bread without any compliant. "Is it okay if I don't want to be in a musical?"

"Of course it's okay. You can be a doctor like me." Gabriella joked gently. "You didn't like going to work with Daddy?"

"I liked going to work with him. I just don't know if I should like singing or musicals." Halley softly said. She would always like spending time with her Daddy, even if it was doing something she did not like. "Would Daddy be mad? Would he leave to California?"

Gabriella laughed lightly. "Honey, if your Daddy ever moves to California, then the rest of the family would be going with him. Even though your mom and I don't live with your dads, we are still a family. We're not going to live that far apart."

"So he wouldn't be mad?" Halley asked.

"You could collect garbage if you wanted to and your Daddy would not be mad. None of us would, as long as you're still our daughter we will never be mad at you." Gabriella explained.

"Why wouldn't I be your daughter?" Halley asked.

"Halley you will always be our daughter. Nothing will ever change that," Gabriella explained.

Halley grew silent until she finished with the bread. She jumped off the stool. "I'm going to do my homework now."

Gabriella watched her run out of the room. She wondered why Halley had asked all those questions. Could it have to do with Ryan's movie? That had been over with for months. Was it something to do with Rick, or another kid that was making fun of her? Or were they just normal questions for a kid her age. Gabriella would have to talk to Sharpay about it later.


End file.
